Love Will Remember
by ladywritterx
Summary: Ser uma agente da SHIELD significava não ter muito tempo para sentimentos. O ódio e o medo que a consumiam antes, agora dão lugar a outro sentimento que ela não conhecia. Conhecer o verdadeiro coração de Loki talvez tenha sido seu maior erro. LOKI/OC
1. New York

**NEW YORK**

Tinha acabado de anoitecer quando ela decidiu tomar um banho para ver se conseguia relaxar um pouco depois daquele dia frustrante e cansativo. Andou até o banheiro enquanto prendia o cabelo num coque frouxo. Abriu o chuveiro, esperou a água esquentar um pouco e depois se colocou debaixo, inclinou a cabeça, deixando a água passar pela sua nuca e escorrer pelo corpo. Soltou um suspiro de satisfação. Diretor Fury sabia dar dor de cabeça. Já estava quase dois dias sem dormir para resolver algum problema nos sistemas da SHIELD e ela ainda não tinha conseguido. Stark tinha realmente feito merda.

Quando não estava em alguma missão de campo, Kaira era uma das melhores quando se tratava do banco de dados e do sistema de computadores da SHIELD. A vida dela era basicamente aquela – viajar pelo mundo e consertar computadores. Talvez ela tinha tempo para encontros ou sair com os amigos, mas era tão raro que ela tentava não pensar na vida que estava perdendo. Preferia aproveitar que ela tinha o emprego que sempre sonhara. O celular tocou.

-Agente Young, quando teremos nosso sistema de volta? - A voz de Fury era irritada.

-Hm, assim que eu conseguir hackear ele de volta. Stark fez um ótimo trabalho colocando aquele vírus, você sabe. - Rodou os olhos e jogou o pente que tinha mão na prateleira. - Por que não pede para ele colocar de volta no ar?

-Até amanhã eu quero esse sistema no ar, estamos precisando. A tarde, um carro irá te buscar. Quero você na base de Nova York. - Gemeu, teria que deixar Nova Jersey. Desligou o telefone pensando nas melhoras maneiras de matar Stark assim que o visse de novo.

Mexeu o pescoço para todas as direções e estralou, tentando ficar o mais confortável e relaxada possível depois de toda aquela tensão. Tinha finalmente colocado o sistema no ar de novo, com uma nova barreira anti-Stark que ela sabia que não ia durar muito tempo. Sua cama a esperava e ela não demorou muito para trocar de roupa para se jogar ali e dormir até que os outros agentes derrubassem sua porta no dia seguinte.

Mesmo morrendo de sono e cansada, demorou para pegar no sono. Ficou virando na cama, de um lado para o outro. Estava com um pressentimento estranho que algo ruim aconteceria. Ela só não sabia o que era e o porquê daquele sentimento, mas, ainda assim, conseguiu algumas horas do seu sono sagrado antes de ser levada para a SHIELD.

Acordou com o seu despertador gritando às dez da manhã. Não queria levantar, mas sabia que tinha que arrumar suas coisas para deixar a casa. Não sabia quando ia voltar. Sua vida era feita de incertezas por causa de seu trabalho. Espreguiçou-se na cama, tentando não deixar um gemido de decepção escapar por ter que sair dali. Abriu os olhos, encarando o teto. Seus pensamentos voaram para longe.

Ela não tinha entrado no radar da SHIELD por uma causa nobre. Ela sempre teve facilidade em controlar pessoas e não ser controlada, lia mentes. Foi fácil começar a roubar coisas por diversão ou até mesmo hackear importantes sites de governo só de olhar para alguém. Terminou o Ensino Médio e logo foi recrutada, passando a treinar todos os dias. E lá estava ela, com 24 anos de idade, uma das melhores agentes e tendo que acordar relativamente cedo para ir em mais de uma de suas missões sem saber o que aconteceria depois. Suspirou e decidiu que nada adiantaria ficar naquela cama, adiando tudo.

Depois de almoçar, colocou seu uniforme da SHIELD, fechando o zíper lentamente e depois prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo firme. Odiava aquele uniforme, mas ordens superiores não deixava que ela se livrasse dele. Jogou-se no sofá preguiçosamente, brincando com o cabo da arma que ficava para fora do suporte preso em sua coxa. Levantou as pernas para encarar as botas já gastas quando a campainha tocou. Levantou com um gemido e abriu a porta.

-Phil!

-Olá, Kaira. Pronta? - Olhou para trás.

-Vamos. - Pegou sua bolsa, fechou a porta e jogou a chave ali dentro. Seguiu o homem de terno e cabelos cor de areia até o carro que os aguardava na entrada da casa. - Coulson, por que estão me levando para Nova York depois de tanto tempo? - Perguntou, depois de fechar a porta atrás dela.

-Acredito que Diretor Fury me deu ordens expressas de não comentar nada, agente Young. - Bufou, sentindo-se extremamente irritada. - Fiquei sabendo que Stark voltou a te dar dor de cabeça.

-Ah sim. Da próxima vez que eu vir ele, vou me certificar que minhas mãos estejam em volta da garganta dele. - O agente soltou uma risada e ela acompanhou, relaxando um pouco. - Nós vamos de carro, mesmo?

-Isso te incomoda? - Deu de ombros. Fazia tempo que ela não andava num carro oficial.

-Só não estou acostumada. Normalmente vocês chegam de helicópteros e me fazem parecer como uma prisioneira ou algo do tipo. Acho que o carro vai ser melhor. - Olhou para o agente, que já olhava para ela e sorriu.

-Nem tente, Kaira. - Deu uma risada. - Gosto dos meus pensamentos privados.

-Mas dai qual é a graça? - Phil soltou um riso nervoso e Kaira deixou-se gargalhar. - Relaxa, morto-vivo, não vou fazer isso com você.

-Esse apelido é muito rude. - Rodou os olhos quase amarelos para ele. - Esquisita.

-Morto-vivo. Morto-vivo! - Imitou um zumbi e até o motorista riu.

-Essa viagem vai ser longa. - Coulson enterrou as mãos no cabelo, suspirando.

Apesar de não parecer, Phil realmente gostava da garota. Era como uma irmã mais nova e irritante, mas era bom tê-la por perto. Não era igual aos outros agentes, que ficavam quietos durante toda a viagem e só se falavam para gritar ordens ou brigar. Ficou distraído e só voltou a si quando sentiu as pernas dela no colo.

-Se importa? - Ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça no vidro, rindo. Fechou os olhos, pronta para cochilar enquanto o carro fazia o percurso de um pouco mais uma hora até Nova York.

-Tenha decência, Kaira!

-A única coisa que eu fiz foi ficar mais confortável! - A voz dela saiu um pouco mais aguda. Phil rodou os olhos. - Ta bom, seu chato. - E dobrou os joelhos, ficando com os pés em cima do banco, mas um pouco afastado de Coulson. - Como anda a Amelia?

-Bem. Talvez ela se mude para Nova York. - A moça se permitiu sorrir. - Mas não sabemos ainda como vai ficar.

-Eu super apoio, e quero ser madrinha. - Abriu um olho só para piscá-lo para o agente. Depois voltou, aproveitando que o sol batia em sua janela para sentir o calor no rosto. - Então, Nova York. Quanto tempo eu não vou para lá. - Engoliu um seco, apesar da voz parece alegre.

A última vez que tinha estado lá foi depois da luta contra Loki. Ela conseguia se lembrar de todos os detalhes. Não tinha mais que dois anos do incidente e sempre tinha pesadelos com aqueles olhos verdes dele. Era uma das encarregadas de proteger o Tesseract quando ele chegou com aquele... _bastão brilhante do destino_ e tentou controlar a mente dela. Talvez por sorte – ou não – aquela tentativa foi totalmente falha, o que o fez atacá-la. Se não fosse pela agente Hill, provavelmente estaria morta, soterrada no que antes era o laboratório de pesquisas da SHIELD. A cicatriz em sua barriga pareceu ficar gelada, onde ela tinha sido atingida. Levou a mão até lá, tentando não se lembrar demais daqueles fatos que a aterrorizavam.

Provavelmente ela cochilou o resto do caminho, porque acordou com Phil a balançando. Passou a mão no rosto para acordar e saiu do carro. Estavam na base terrestre da SHIELD em Nova York, um prédio enorme que abrigava todas as divisões – desde a 1 até o temido nível 7. Era ali que os novos recrutas eram treinados, em partes, então era normal que, logo que saiu do carro, viu um pelotão de iniciantes correndo com armas na mão. Não queria admitir, mas ela sentia falta da agitação que podia ser uma base. Fury os aguardava com as mãos nas costas e as pernas um pouco afastadas.

-Agente Young. - Ela fez um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça. - Agente Coulson, está dispensado. Tem uma visita para você. - O olhar dele era penetrante. Kaira sempre teve medo de Fury.

É claro que ela tinha medo dele. Quando tinha dezessete anos, ele apareceu no meio da noite em sua casa. E aquela voz podia encher uma sala sem muitos problemas. Sua mãe não estava em casa – como sempre – então foi meio complicado. Estava sozinha, somente de camiseta, grande o suficiente para cobrir até metade da coxa, com um homem assustador de tapa olho na sua sala de estar. Talvez não era o melhor jeito de alguém se apresentar. Falou em nome da SHIELD e de como ela tinha entrado no radar. Apesar do susto, a jovem ficou _feliz _quando a chamaram para entrar na agência. Não sabia o que ia fazer da vida, sua mãe vivia enchendo o saco sobre a faculdade, que ela não queria fazer. Os _SATs* _se aproximavam e a única coisa que ela queria fazer era sair para beber com os seus amigos. Ser agente, afinal, não seria uma perda de tempo.

-Estamos tendo um problema, agente Young. - Ele começou a andar e Kaira correu para acompanhá-la. - Na verdade, ainda teremos. Mas quero que você fique na base já para quando precisarmos de você. - Levantou uma sobrancelha. - O principal agora é encontrarmos um jeito para que Stark não entre em nosso banco de dados, de novo.

-Diretor Fury, acredite em mim quando eu digo que é _impossível! _

_-_Talvez, mas quero você trabalhando nisso, por enquanto. Nos próximos dias precisarei de você de novo, para outra tarefa.

-E que tarefa seria essa?- Fury negou com a cabeça.

-Não é a hora de falarmos sobre isso. Sabe onde fica sua sala de trabalho e o seu quarto, não? - Assentiu. - Ótimo. Ao trabalho, agente.

Com uma xícara de café numa mão e a cabeça enterrada na outra, suspirou, olhando mais uma vez para todas aquelas linhas de códigos que precisava arrumar e, talvez, deixar Stark longe por alguns meses. Por que ele insistia em hackear a SHIELD? A última vez, ele deixou um vírus que fazia uma animação do Hulk esmagando Capitão América aparecer na tela de quem abrisse o banco de dados. Eram coisas inofensivas que a faziam perder algumas noites de sono tentando consertar, como aquela. Já era a segunda noite seguida que não dormia nada, porque queria terminar aquele trabalho logo.

Não foi surpresa quando ela levou um susto. Segurou a xícara com as duas mãos para impedir que espirrasse café para todo o lado enquanto respirava fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar o coração.

-Stark! - Reclamou, quando virou-se para ver quem tinha feito barulho e agarrado a sua cintura.

-Tendo problemas, Kaira? - Rolou os olhos, tentando não ficar irritada com o tom de voz dele.

-Ah sim, com um filho da puta que não para de hackear nossos sistemas! - A risada dele preencheu o ambiente.

-Desculpa por isso, Young, mas é muito divertido.

-Divertido vai ser quando eu entrar na sua mente e puxar todos os segredos mais obscuros e publicar no _The New York Times¹! _- Grunhiu, em frustração. Tony puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se perto da moça. - Por favor, eu estou pedindo _por favor, _me deixa dormir uma semana inteira sem ter Fury gritando no meu ouvido! - Ele riu de novo.

-Ok, ok. Vou te dar um mês de férias porque eu sou uma pessoa muito legal. - Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Bom te ver também, Kaira. - Ele rodou os olhos. - Fury me chamou, na verdade, chamou todo mundo. Estou esperando Bruce ou o Capitão chegar. Se bem que Bruce seria bem mais divertido, podíamos fazer uma competição de bebida e quem sabe eu vejo Hulk bêbado? - Ele limpou a garganta. Kaira levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Se todos estavam vindo para base, algo estava para acontecer. Suspirou, sabendo que cedo ou tarde saberia. - Então, estou aqui para passar um tempo com a pirralha da família. Posso?

-Por favor, delicie-me com sua presença. - Falou, irônica, voltando-se para o computador e fechando todos os códigos que já estavam fazendo sua cabeça rodar. - Sabe de alguma coisa do meu pai? - Olhou nervosamente de canto de olho para ele.

Seu pai tinha sumido no mundo depois que ela completou cinco anos de idade. Ninguém sabia dele, nem mesmo a família, que, apesar de tudo, continuou a manter contato com ela e sua mãe. A primeira coisa que ela se lembra foi ter que deixar o sobrenome Stark para trás para adotar o Young de sua mãe. Cresceu com Tony, seu irritante primo, sempre enchendo o saco sobre universidades e como ele era um gênio, então foi bem recompensante quando ela era a única da família que podia ler mentes.

-Desculpa, Kaira. - Ele deu de ombros. - Nada.

-Ah, tudo bem. Estou acostumada. - Colocou a xícara na mão dele. - Eu vou dormir, aproveitar meu mês de férias.

-YOUNG! - Ela riu, enquanto fechava a porta com força atrás dela.

Tirou as botas, vendo-se livre de pelo menos aquela tortura. Esperava pelo menos que Tont cumprisse sua promessa de um mês de férias, porque ela estava precisando. Estava tão cansada mentalmente que a única coisa que passou na cabeça dela antes de dormir foi que ela queria poder dormir por pelo menos uns três dias seguidos.

***SATs: O vestibular para nós. A diferença é que eles tem uma prova de inglês e matemática. É um ENEM, mais ou menos.**

**¹The New York Times um famoso jornal dos Estados Unidos, um dos mais influentes do mundo.**

**N/A: YO HO YO HO E UMA GARRAFA DE RUM**

**opa**

**pera**

**fandom errado. Haha.**

**WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LOKI'D. Pronto, melhorou! Então tá. Espero que gostem da fanfic, espero sempre atualizar – talvez demore. Eu faço cursinho integral, das 7:15 até as 17:00, então é meio complicado para dar uma estimativa de como e quando eu irei atualizar. Vou dar o meu máximo para conseguir uma história legal para vocês! **

**Me despeço com um**

**CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	2. Babá

**BABÁ**

Aquela luz irritava o olho. Aquela roupa pesada o impedia de querer fazer qualquer coisa. Quanto tempo tinha se passado? Já tinha perdido a conta. Sem uma janela para ver o sol nascer de manhã e se por no final do dia, ele tinha perdido a noção do tempo. A luz, eles nunca apagavam aquela maldita luz que o fazia ter vontade de quebrá-la. Se eles achavam que aquele tempo naquela cela o faria esquecer toda a raiva que ele sentia, estavam totalmente errados. Isso só piorava. Tinha tanto tempo livre que a ideia de vingança fermentava cada vez mais em sua mente. Talvez loucura não fosse o suficiente para explicar os pensamentos que tinha.

Estava sentado com as costas na parede, tentando distrair a mente olhando para um ponto fixo no lado oposto, tentando não se deixar levar pela loucura que parecia o consumir cada vez mais. Ele não era assim. Ele não costumava a ser assim. Soltou um grunhido. Quando sua vida tinha se tornado aquele inferno? Desde quando o pensamento de simplesmente acabar com tudo aquilo parecia mais prazeroso do que tentar escapar e ter uma vida? Fechou os olhos, tentando fazer aquela luminosidade cessar e não incomodar mais. Depois de ter sido jogado naquela prisão, ninguém tinha ido visitá-lo, _ninguém. _Conteve a surpresa quando ouviu passos vindo em direção a ele.

Loki se sentia num daqueles horrorosos zoológicos de Midgard: numa jaula de vidro para quem quisesse apreciar. Olhe, o deus das mentiras e das travessuras, preso por ter perdido a cabeça. Não é adorável? Revirou os olhos com esse pensamento. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar do visitante – tão inesperado e inconveniente.

-Irmão. - Levantou o dedo, interrompendo-o.

-Não. - Falou entre dentes. - Não comece com "irmão". - Voltou a encarar a parede na sua frente. Thor ainda estava parado ali, procurando palavras para começar a falar.

Tinha recebido um comunicado da Terra que estavam preocupados que Thanos voltaria a atacar o planeta. Objetos estranhos estavam sendo achados por todo o globo e as leituras de energia eram idênticas às leituras que foram feitas dos instrumentos da vez que os chitauris tinham tomado conta de Nova York. O deus sabia que precisaria da ajuda de Loki caso isso fosse verdade e estava planejando levá-lo consigo quando fosse para Midgard. Observou o irmão adotivo e conteve um suspiro. Estava cada vez mais magro e distante, era possível ver a loucura nos olhos claros, Thor sabia que isso só pioraria. Ele precisava tirá-lo daquela cela – quase uma jaula para um animal perigoso – porque ainda se importava com ele e não conseguia vê-lo cair na insanidade de novo.

-Thanos está planejando invadir a Terra.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Thor? - Loki cuspiu as palavras. - Eu estou preso aqui, não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo a dominar aquele reino patético.

-Não estou te acusando. Estou pedindo sua ajuda.

-Você deve estar realmente desesperado para vir procurar minha ajuda. - O sorriso do deus das mentiras foi irônico.

Apesar do exterior não aparentar, Loki estava desejando sair daquele lugar, sair de Asgard. Além disso, seu maior sonho era poder matar Thanos com as próprias mãos pelo tempo de torturas e dominação. Não merecia estar preso por algo que ele cometeu com sua vida em risco. Tinha sido ameaçado e torturado por mais tempo que ele conseguia lembrar, a dor era tanta que ele decidiu parar de contar o tempo. Talvez ele não se arrependesse do que fez, porque os humanos eram tolos e frágeis, mas nunca faria algo como aquilo se ainda estivesse em sã consciência – mental e fisicamente.

-Você sabe que se me trair, te mato com minhas próprias mãos.

-Vai ser divertido, afinal. - Não desmanchou o sorriso, só voltou a encará-lo. - Quando começamos?

-Partiremos amanhã.

Xxxxxxxxx

Caminhava a passos rápidos em direção a sala de Fury. Tinha dormido como um anjo por algumas horas seguidas antes do seu comunicador estalar e a voz dele invadir o seu quarto, convocando-a para uma reunião urgente. A única coisa que fez foi colocar um moletom por cima da camiseta do pijama e a bota, sem muito tempo para ajeitar a calça por dentro. Estava tão desleixada que se sentiu na obrigação de pelo menos amarrar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo firme e bem feito enquanto corria para se encontrar com todos os outros na sala do diretor. Encontrou Stark no meio do caminho que fez alguma piada sobre sua calça ser de bolinhas e calou a boca dele com uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Ele também não estava muito melhor. A calça do pijama parecia um pouco larga demais e fazia com que parte da sua cueca aparecesse, além da camiseta estar manchada com alguma coisa que parecia óleo de motor. O cabelo estava uma bagunça só, mais amassado do lado que ele tinha dormido, e seus olhos estavam caídos de sono. Por que Fury tinha interfonado no meio da madrugada para uma reunião? Não tinha como esperar o amanhecer ou deixar um aviso? Com esse pensamento, a agente empurrou a porta para abrir e encontrar todos os outros, com a mesma cara de sono, cada um de um jeito diferente.

Steve estava com uma calça azul de pijama e uma camiseta branca com o brasão do Capitão América – o que rendeu alguns comentários maldosos de Tony. Bruce estava com os óculos em uma mão enquanto coçava os olhos, tentando permanecer acordado. Os únicos que pareciam verdadeiramente acordados e preparados eram Natasha e Clint, que estavam de pé, com o uniforme da SHIELD. Pareciam que tinham acabado de chegar de alguma missão. Kaira cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça antes de puxar uma cadeira, soltar todo o seu peso nela e colocar a cabeça na mesa, soltando um bocejo sonoro. O que ela estava fazendo numa reunião dos Vingadores? Ficou ereta assim que a porta se fechou num baque seco e o diretor tomou seu lugar na ponta da mesa.

-Que bom que todos estão acordados. - Bruce soltou um bocejo e Tony precisou conter a risada. - Desde a batalha em Nova York, objetos vivem caindo em vários pontos da Terra. - Jogou algumas fotos na mesa e todos se inclinaram para ver melhor. - Todos tem a mesma leitura de energia que alguns objetos que recolhemos dos Chitauris. O que nos leva a crer que todos vem do mesmo planeta. - Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a sala. Kaira desviou os olhos das imagens e passou a encarar a parede atrás de Fury. - No último mês, tivemos cinco ocorrências. Acreditamos que o ataque seja iminente. Thor está vindo.

-Desculpa, diretor, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - A agente perguntou, se arrependendo quando sentiu o olhar de Fury pousar em seu rosto, irritado com a interrupção.

-Thor trará um convidado que não vai agradar ninguém. - Limpou a garganta. - E você, por causa de seus talentos especiais, ficará encarregada da segurança da SHIELD.

-Espera, se eu estou entendendo... - Bruce começou.

-Isso mesmo, Banner. Loki está vindo. - A agente gemeu. - Ele é o único que teve contato direto com os Chitauris.

-Quem garante que não é ele planejando o ataque de novo? - Clint perguntou e cruzou os braços. Todos repetiram a ação, encarando ainda mais o diretor.

-Ele estava numa cela especial de Asgard que impede toda e qualquer magia. Acredito que ele não teria _como, _agente Barton. - Fury respondeu, seco. - Vocês, junto com Thor, ficam encarregados de estarem prontos, vinte e quatro horas por dia, para o ataque. Kaira, você fica encarregada de não tirar os olhos de Loki.

-Em nenhum lugar do meu contrato diz que eu precisaria ser babá de uma possível ameaça a segurança global. - Retrucou, inclinando-se na cadeira e bufando.

-Em nenhum momento nós fomos informados que existem alienígenas tentando destruir a Terra, agente Young. - Levantou as sobrancelhas, admitindo a derrota.

-Justo.

Quando percebeu, estava parada de braços cruzados, uniforme da SHIELD e cara de entendiada, ao lado de Fury, enquanto os dois esperavam algo do céu aparecer. Se ela estava confortável? Não, nem um pouco. Teria que rever – e conviver – com a pessoa que a atacou na última vez que esteve na Terra, a única pessoa que ela realmente considerou uma ameaça e que a tinha quase matado, era o seu direito de não gostar de toda a situação. Começou a trocar a perna que apoiava o peso do corpo, até que uma nuvem se formou em cima dele. Com ela, veio alguns raios e trovões e a agente estremeceu um pouquinho. Passou a mão na nuca, tentando não começar a ter um ataque de pânico. Um feixe de luz acertou o chão e, quando percebeu, duas pessoas estavam paradas ali. Gemeu, acompanhando Fury que ia em direção a eles.

-Thor. - Apertou a mão do deus loiro. - Que bom que pode vir.

-A Terra está sob minha proteção ainda, diretor. - O homem respondeu acenando com a cabeça. - Kaira.

-Oi Thor. - Sorriu, tentando não transparecer todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo por estar na presença de Loki. Pela primeira vez, focou nele.

Estava bem mais magro desde a última vez – como se aquilo fosse possível – e com os olhos mais apagados, mais opacos – de novo, como se fosse possível. O cabelo negro parecia recém cortado e parecia inconfortável por estar ali, e ela não o culpava por se sentir assim. Esperou que o diretor explicasse toda a situação. Não queria falar nada além do necessário com o deus das mentiras, ela já tinha sofrido um bocado na mão dele da outra vez, mas era da natureza dela parecer durona por fora, mesmo que por dentro a vontade dela era sair correndo para a casa de sua mãe.

-Agente Young, pode mostrar para os dois onde vão ficar? - Assentiu com a cabeça e depois fez sinal para que eles a seguissem.

-Então, Kaira, o que anda fazendo? - Thor perguntou, tentando puxar conversa enquanto esperavam o elevador.

-Hm, nada demais. Algumas missões. Trabalhando muito na rede de computadores. Mas agora meu novo emprego é ser babá, pelo jeito. - Encarou Loki de canto de olho e Thor riu, a risada dele ecoando por todos os lados.

-Não vejo nada de engraçado. - Loki retrucou, sendo a primeira coisa que ele falava desde que tinha chego na Terra. Kaira deu de ombros, não se importando muito.

-Então se acostume, porque você vai me ouvir fazer muito mais dessas ironias. - Apertou o botão do andar dos quartos, enquanto esperava os dois entrarem. Loki voltou a ficar quieto, enquanto Thor discorria sobre como Asgard estava e como ele estava empolgado em estar de volta em Midgard.

Kaira tentava genuinamente ser contagiada pela alegria e animação de Thor, mas o clima estava muito pesado para isso. Loki continuava olhando para frente, meio emburrado, enquanto ela tentava se acostumar com a ideia que cuidaria do monstro que a quase matou – e quase destruiu Nova York e dominou a Terra. O deus das mentiras também não estava muito feliz. Por que ele tinha achado que ir para Midgard seria melhor que ficar na prisão em Asgard? Teria uma _humana _o vigiando e o seguindo para onde quer que ele fosse, não teria privacidade e nem o mínimo de liberdade que achou que talvez conquistasse. Pelo menos, na sua cela, ele não tinha que lidar com pessoas. Odiava lidar com pessoas. Principalmente quando elas eram difíceis de ler, como a agente que agora tomava a frente quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

Lembrava-se dela de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde. Quando ela indicou o quarto de Thor com um sorriso e desejou que ele pudesse de instalar confortavelmente, Loki franziu a testa. A voz também não lhe era estranha. Virou-se para ele com as sobrancelhas unidas.

-Ok, você. Vamos estabelecer alguns limites. Primeiro, nada de tentar dominar a minha mente, desista, não vai rolar. Segundo, durma com roupa, meu trabalho exige que eu entre no seu quarto caso algo aconteça e não quero acidentes. Terceiro, língua de prata uma ova, você não vai conseguir me enganar. Quarto, mas não menos importante, não tente matar ninguém. Estamos combinado?

-Quem você acha que é? - A agente bufou.

-Kaira Young, sua babá, caso não se lembre. Esse corredor é cheio de super heróis que chutaram a sua bunda em Nova York dois anos atrás, não faça besteira. - Continuou a andar, ignorando o deus irritado que vinha atrás dela. - Esse é o seu quarto. O meu é literalmente colado no seu, vamos dividir o banheiro, caso não saiba o que é isso, alteza: você precisa bater na porta antes de entrar.

-Tenho horários, acredito? - Perguntou no mesmo tom que a moça estava falando com ele.

-Sim, agora, por exemplo, é hora de você ficar quieto no seu quarto enquanto eu descanso.

-Acho que terei que perguntar de novo, quem você acha que é? - O deus cruzou os braços, sentindo-se irritado. Nunca ninguém tinha falado com ele daquele jeito.

-E eu já respondi que eu sou sua babá. - Respondeu, irritada e rodou os olhos. - Agora, por favor, me deixe dormir. Se eu dormi cinco horas nesses últimos dias foi muito. - Abriu a porta para ele, revelando o quarto. Era pequeno, só com uma cama, uma cômoda com três gavetas recheadas de roupas e a porta do banheiro no canto. - Para a sua informação, essa porta só abre com a minha digital, assim como a porta do meu quarto. Não tente fugir. Daqui duas horas venho te buscar para o jantar.

Loki entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Tinha saído de uma prisão para outra, agora em Midgard e com uma guarda que sabia tirá-lo do sério. Suspirou e sentou na cama. Até pensou em se teletransportar dali, mas para onde iria? Não tinha o porquê. Estava preso a Thor, estava preso àquela agente Kaira, estava preso à SHIELD. Não tinha nada o que fazer da vida. Tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e encarou o teto, tentando entender quem era aquela mulher e o que ela tinha naquela cabeça para falar daquele jeito com ele. Desistiu depois de alguns minutos, soltando mais um suspiro, e se rendendo ao sono.

**N/A: Olá Olá! Achei que eu ia demorar mais para vir com esse novo capítulo para vocês, maaas... Até que estou conseguindo escrever bastante, mesmo me matando de estudar.**

**Kaira é a minha xodó gente, fala sério se não dá vontade de jogar flores nela e falar "YOU GO GIRL!", ela é a personagem mais sass master que eu já criei, tenho o dinheiro de amá-la incondicionalmente, me deixem 3**

**Ah, deixem comentários sobre o que vocês estão achando, falem o que vocês gostariam de ver aqui e etc etc etc. Amo vocês, mesmo não deixando comentários, nem favoritando, cofcof 3**

**CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	3. Ataque

**ATAQUE**

Apesar do cansaço e da vontade de se render a mais algumas horas de sono, Kaira não conseguiu pregar o olho. Não tinha muito o que fazer até a hora do jantar – esperava de coração que Loki fosse obedecer ao que ela tinha mandado – então decidiu sair para procurar alguém para conversar, qualquer um. Foi até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para a porta que dava para o quarto dele. Abriu uma fresta para encontrá-lo deitado na cama, dormindo. Sentiu um peso sendo tirado dos ombros, pelo menos ele era inofensivo daquele jeito. Fechou delicadamente, tentando não fazer barulho, e saiu do quarto, marcando no relógio o horário que tinha combinado de vir buscá-lo para o jantar. Rodou os olhos com aquele pensamento. Seu contra cheque tinha que ser muito gordo _mesmo _para que ela se submetesse a tudo aquilo. Todos os quartos estavam vazios, deduziu que talvez eles estivessem no laboratório. Quando Tony e Bruce se juntavam, nunca saiam daquele lugar.

-Você não devia estar cuidado do Reindeer Games? - Levantou a sobrancelha para Stark, enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos do laboratório.

-Hora da soneca. - Sorriu, enquanto observava o que os dois estavam fazendo. Bruce riu e voltou a olhar para tela, preocupado. - O que estão fazendo?

-Monitorando as leituras de energia de todos os cantos possíveis, para ver se conseguimos identificar os chitauris mais rápido. - Respondeu Banner, abrindo um novo mapa na sua tela e checando os vários pontos brilhantes que apareciam ali. - Como foi o encontro com ele?

-Super agradável. - Falou irônica. - Nem precisei ameaçá-lo nem nada. - Tony gargalhou e jogou um pacote de M&Ms para ela. - Acho que ele deve estar pensando em vários jeitos de me matar enquanto eu durmo. - Suspirou, jogando uma mão cheia de chocolate na boca.

-Apenas o esperado, vindo do deus da mentira e do cara que destruiu minha torre. - Retrucou, com a boca cheia de chocolate e apontando uma chave de fenda para a moça.

-Coma de boca fechada, Tony. Mas que mania nojenta! - Banner riu e também pegou uma mão cheia de chocolates. A porta do laboratório abriu. Steve entrou, olhou em volta e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Hm, acredito que estamos em ameaça de guerra, não é hora de ficar comendo chocolate. Além disso, você não deveria estar de olho em Loki, Kaira? - A moça deu de ombros. Tony foi mais rápido.

-Hora da soneca, Steve! Pare de ser tão chato. Chocolate? - Mostrou outro pacote de M&Ms fechado, oferecendo para ele. Negou com a cabeça, reprovando. - Estamos trabalhando, mas nosso trabalho permite um pouco de diversão.

-Estou mais preocupado com Loki sozinho. - E encarou a agente, que rodou os olhos e levantou.

-Ele está trancado no quarto que só eu posso abrir, Steve. Relaxa. Mas já que você quer que eu saia daqui, tudo bem, estou indo. Fiquem nesse laboratório cheirando a testosterona. - Riu. - Não se esqueçam que o jantar vai ser servido daqui uma hora. E não fala com a boca cheia, Tony!

-Sim, priminha, você que manda. - Cedeu, suspirando. - Vou tentar conter meus instintos provocados pela testosterona. - A moça fechou a porta atrás dela, olhou no relógio. Realmente era arriscado deixar Loki sozinho no quarto, mesmo que trancado, então voltou para lá.

Estava montando vários planos para se vingar de Fury por ter dado aquela missão para ela, talvez entrar na mente dele e fazê-lo revelar todos os segredos da SHIELD numa sala com todos os agentes fosse vingança o suficiente, mas talvez nem isso compensasse o estresse e a vontade de sair correndo toda vez que aqueles olhos verdes a encaravam. Sentia a cicatriz constantemente incomodar enquanto estava na presença dele e não era algo que ela apreciava. Abriu a porta do quarto e logo jogou as botas num canto, tentando ficar o mais confortável possível. Prendeu o cabelo num coque meio bagunçado com o amarrador que trazia no pulso e bateu na porta do banheiro. Como não teve resposta, abriu. Depois bateu na porta que dava para o quarto dele, ouvindo um grunhido e algum xingamento como resposta.

-Só vendo se você ainda não fugiu.

-A ideia passou pela minha mente algumas milhares de vezes, Young. - Respondeu conforme a agente foi abrindo a porta. Encontrou-o sentado na cama, encostado na parede, com a cabeça jogada para trás e de olhos fechados. Abriu quando percebeu que ela estava no quarto. - Eu te conheço de algum lugar.

-Hm. - Kaira respondeu. - Você já quase me matou, como todos aqui nesse prédio. - Disse, seca, enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Sinto muito. - Negou com a cabeça.

-Não, você não sente. Eu disse que mentir não ia funcionar comigo. - Loki a encarou, intrigado. Juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Realmente, eu não me arrependo das coisas que eu fiz. - A agente deu de ombros.

-Não quero conversar sobre isso. Não é algo agradável para se conversar alguns minutos antes do jantar. Daqui vinte minutos vamos descer, ok? Tente se comportar, como um bom prisoneiro.

Loki encarou a agente, os cabelos castanhos enrolados numa bagunça no topo da cabeça, os olhos dourados o encarando com uma fúria que ele nunca tinha visto em algum mortal. Ela cruzou os braços e sustentou o olhar, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele ainda não conseguia entender o porque não conseguia lê-la. Tudo era um vazio quando tentava entrar na mente dela e descobrir todos os segredos e medos. Apesar da cara de durona, ele tinha certeza que Young devia ter medo do escuro ou algo bem patético, mas não conseguia _nada. _Era tão frustrante, estava acostumado com pessoas previsíveis e entediantes, mas ela não era assim.

Por que ela, uma _mortal, _um ser inferior, não era enganada por ele, o deus das mentiras? Por que ela conseguia mantê-lo longe da sua mente?

-Para com isso! - Ela gritou e massageou as têmporas. - Vou acrescentar mais uma coisa nas suas regras: parar de tentar entrar na minha cabeça.

-Isso vai ser divertido. - Loki sorriu, voltando a se jogar na cama.

-Não, divertido vai ser quando eu finalmente poder te matar. - Kaira respondeu, indo para a porta que dava para o banheiro.

Estava enrolada na sua cama, encarando a porta do banheiro, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. Era possível ouvi-lo bater. Respirou fundo. _Para com isso, Kaira, ele não vai conseguir vir para o seu quarto. _Tentou se convencer. Virou para o outro lado, puxando a coberta para cabeça e começou a respirar rapidamente. Não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de medo de acordar com uma faca atravessada no peito ou alguma coisa do tipo. Desistiu, jogando as pernas para fora da cama. Colocou o primeiro chinelo que apareceu na sua frente, jogou a coberta em seus ombros e fez a primeira coisa que passou na mente dela: dormiria com Tony, pelo menos aquela noite.

Não é como se ela nunca tivesse feito aquilo. Com a diferença de idade, Kaira _sempre _procurava o primo mais velho quando estavam dormindo na casa dos avôs quando tinha pesadelos, coisa que era até bem frequente. Certificou-se que a porta do banheiro estava trancada e saiu, trancando a porta do próprio quarto. Olhou dos dois lados do corredor e correu para o quarto de Tony. Bateu duas vezes e chamou pelo nome dele. Logo ele apareceu na porta, coçando os olhos.

-Pirralha, me deixa dormir. O que foi? - Encarou a prima de cima em baixo. - Pesadelo?

-Sim, Loki dormindo no quarto ao lado. - Bufou. Stark deixou que ela passasse.

-Não está meio grandinha pra ficar vindo pro meu quarto? Como você se vira sozinha na sua casa?

-Na minha casa, eu não tenho um assassino dormindo no quarto ao lado, Tony. - Deitou na cama. Stark rolou-a para o outro lado, irritado por ela ter tomado seu lugar. - Obrigada.

-Só hoje, Kaira. Depois você vai dormir no seu quarto. - Beijou a bochecha dele e se aconchegou melhor, arrumando a coberta.

-Você que manda.

Estava muito agradecida, e se sentiu ainda melhor quando ele depositou um beijo na testa dela e sussurrou um "boa noite". Só se lembrou o que tinha acontecido depois de uns cinco minutos depois de acordar. Estava toda encolhida perto de Tony, enquanto ele ocupava quase a cama inteira – pernas e braços quase totalmente abertos. Kaira riu e olhou o relógio da cabeceira. Seis da manhã. Voltou a se jogar no travesseiro, suspirando. Por alguns segundos, tinha esquecido que era babá da maior ameaça mundial dos últimos tempos. Pulou de susto quando o comunicador do quarto chiou, revelando a voz de Fury. Stark levantou meio desorientado.

-Que foi?

-Kaira está com você? Estou tentando falar com ela faz uns quinze minutos. - Olhou para a mulher, que deu de ombros, enquanto levantava e pegava sua coberta.

-Sim, ela dormiu aqui. Já está indo.

-Apresse-se, agente Young. Traga Loki. - Gemeu. Abriu a porta do quarto, ouvindo um "boa sorte" vindo do primo, que voltava a se jogar na cama para dormir. Invejou-o por alguns momentos. Queria tanto poder voltar para cama e dormir, até todos os seus problemas estarem resolvidos.

Quando ela sonhava, não existiam dramas familiares, poderes paranormais, SHIELD, roubos, vilões e ameaças globais. Normalmente, não eram nada demais, na verdade, só ela sentada em sua casa, lendo um livro calmamente, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Passou a mão no rosto enquanto entrava no quarto, fechando a porta com força e jogando a coberta na cama. Bateu na porta do banheiro, como não teve resposta, entrou. Trocou de roupa, colocando aquele uniforme da SHIELD que ela odiava e entrou no quarto de Loki. Acendeu a luz.

-Acorda. - O deus levantou num pulo, chegando perigosamente perto dela, com uma mão quase no pescoço da moça. Ela engoliu um seco e deu um passo para trás.

Odiava ser acordado daquele jeito, com aquele tom de voz. Trazia lembranças que ele tentava esquecer, todos os dias da vida. Primeiro, lembrava de Odin o acordando para dias de treinamentos exaustivos, que ele odiava por sempre ser pior que Thor. Depois, lembrava da temporada que passou no domínio dos chitauris, com torturas que fariam qualquer mortal pedir para morrer no primeiro dia. Young estava paralisada, com o grito preso na garganta, tentando não transparecer muito o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Loki respirou fundo, sentindo a adrenalina dar lugar apenas a raiva por ter sido acordado daquele jeito

-Não faça isso. - A moça assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo seco mais uma vez e abaixou a mão dele.

-Ok, desculpa. Fury está nos chamando para alguma reunião, precisava que você levantasse. - Justificou, desviou-se dele e voltou a ter o máximo de distância. Sabia que não adiantava ficar esperando que ele se desculpasse, porque aquilo não ia acontecer. - Cinco minutos para você se arrumar, já estamos atrasados.

-E desde quando você manda em mim?

-Por favor, já passamos desse estágio. Cinco minutos.

Sentou em sua cama, hiperventilando. Suas mãos tremiam. Tinha visto sua vida inteira passar diante de seus olhos nos poucos segundos entre o acender da luz e notar que a mão dele estava quase apertando seu pescoço. Passou a mão ali, até a nuca e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ainda sentia que queria gritar e talvez estava um pouco pálida demais. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado. Sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ela sinceramente estava esperando que fosse _mais tarde. _Bem mais tarde. Fechou as mãos em punho, soltou o ar devagar e decidiu que era melhor apressá-lo antes que fosse Fury a pessoa que queria matá-la.

Tinha que admitir que ele tinha estilo. A camiseta verde combinava perfeitamente com a calça escura e as botas pretas – eram coturnos? Por que Loki podia usar coturnos e ela não? Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aquele pensamento, e continuou a passos rápidos para a sala de reuniões. Não se importava muito se Loki conseguia acompanhá-la, afinal, a perna dele era quase o dobro da dela, então imaginou que ele não tivesse problemas com isso. O diretor já os esperava de braços cruzados e impaciente, encostado na porta da sala. Kaira se desculpou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto passava encolhida para dentro. Fury fechou a porta com um clique.

-Precisamos saber o que vamos fazer. - Encarou Loki. O deus se reclinou na cadeira, cruzou as pernas e os braços.

-Não posso falar com certeza, mas acredito que Thanos virá dessa vez.

-Thanos? - Kaira perguntou, se arrependendo depois. Os olhos gelados de Loki viraram em sua direção quase em câmera lenta, fazendo-a encolher na cadeira.

-O líder dos Chitauris. - Respondeu, seco. Voltou a olhar entediado para o diretor. - Não acredito que eles tenham encontrado outra pessoa para comandar o exército, apesar de achar que seja isso que está o atrasando. - Young sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Dessa vez o ataque será muito pior.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta da sala. Kaira se arrumou na cadeira, Fury apoiou as mãos na mesa e soltou todo o ar preso nos pulmões. Loki continuou sentado, como se a conversa fosse sobre algo agradável, casualmente jogado no assento. O tom da conversa só era evidente pela pequena ruga de preocupação que surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas. A moça não sabia se ele estava preocupado com ataque à Terra – o que era muito improvável – ou se aquela preocupação estampada no seu rosto era medo. Medo. Do que um deus que quase destruiu Nova York teria medo? Suspirou. Sabia que não tinha sentido nenhum em perguntá-lo, então se limitou a morder o lábio inferior.

-Podemos ir, Fury? - Encarou o diretor.

-Só não durma no quarto do Stark de novo, sabe das suas obrigações. - Sentiu as bochechas corarem. Assentiu e levantou-se, esperando que Loki também fizesse antes de se precipitar para o corredor, em direção ao elevador. Teria que se acostumar com os passos dele sempre a seguindo.

-Você dormiu com Stark? - O tom de voz era algo entre a diversão e zombaria. Kaira rodou os olhos e apertou o botão do elevador. - Isso quer dizer que você e Stark...?

-Ew, não! - Interrompeu com uma exclamação. O elevador se abriu, a agente apertou o botão do andar do refeitório, ainda sem encará-lo. - Ele é meu primo. - Falou, automaticamente.

Sentia muita vontade de perguntar o porquê a feição dele ainda estar preocupada ou o porquê dele se assustar daquele jeito na hora que ela o acordou. Levou a mão até a barriga, onde a fina cicatriz a fazia se lembrar de um dos piores dias de sua vida. Loki não tinha hesitado ao enfiar aquele cetro pelo seu abdômen. Seus olhos não mostraram nenhum remorso enquanto ele se virava para deixá-la jogada, sangrando e desesperada para manter-se acordada o suficiente para fugir do local que desabaria a qualquer momento. Loki era frio e cruel. E Kaira sabia disso bem até demais. A porta do elevador se abriu com um barulho metálico. Afastou os pensamentos e, com um suspiro, saiu na frente dele em direção ao refeitório.

**N/A: Nossa. Nossa. Estou gostando do ritmo que eu estou tendo pra escrever essa fanfic, mesmo tendo aula o dia todo e todos os dias. Espero que estejam gostando. Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, favoritar e etc. Se acharem que os capítulos estão curtos demais, avisem, vou me esforçar para aumentá-los.**

**AGORA PAREM! Vocês viram o trailer novo de Thor: The Dark World que saiu ontem? **_**Meu Deus! **_**Pari filhinhos pela boca de tanto surtar. Sério que vou ter que esperar até **_**novembro **_**pra ver o filme? SOCORRO! **

**Mas é isso gente, brigada por lerem! Até a próxima!**


	4. Monstro

**MONSTRO**

-Vamos, vai ser divertido. - Clint puxava Kaira pela mão. Loki rodou os olhos, a seguindo. Já fazia uma semana e meia desde que ele tinha chego.

Não que a convivência estava boa, estava apenas suportável. Na maioria das vezes, ficavam em silêncio, principalmente quando a agente estava fazendo algum trabalho nos computadores da SHIELD. Agora, no único dia de folga que a agente tinha – e pretendia aproveitar indo para a cidade – os outros queriam treinar. Deixou-se levar, cedendo os ombros e acelerou o passo, cansada de ser arrastada pelos corredores por Barton. Divertido. Ela odiava treinar, odiava ter que ser justa e deixar de lado o poder de ler e prever o que o adversário faria porque era preciso ser justo. Justiça. O mundo não era justo, então por que ela precisava ser? Com esse pensamento, se viu dentro da sala de treinamento. Natasha e Tony já os esperavam.

-Rock of Ages foi convidado também?

-Tony... - Kaira repreendeu. Loki foi se sentar na cadeira encostada na cadeira, longe de todo mundo. A agente olhou para ele, como se num pedido de desculpa pelo jeito que seu primo tinha falado, mas o deus não olhou. Fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e fingiu que não tinha ninguém mais naquela sala.

Ele estava curioso, apesar de não admitir. Tinha percebido – e lido algumas mentes – que todos os agentes que passavam por Young sentiam certa admiração. E depois se assustavam com Loki e esquecia do assunto. Será que ela era tão _boa _assim no que fazia? Parecia ser mais uma menina mimada, fingindo ser uma agente.

-Quem concorda que uma luta entre mulheres seria _ótimo _para começar o treinamento? - A voz de Stark chegou aos seus ouvidos. Kaira bufou, reclamando de alguma coisa, prendeu seu cabelo com o amarrador que trazia no pulso e se dirigiu para o centro da sala de treinamentos.

-Ok, regras! - Clint correu, entrando no meio das duas agentes. - Não se matem. De acordo? - Young revirou os olhos. Sabia que Romanoff era ótima em lutar, sabia que ela era a melhor agente da SHIELD. Ela era a Viúva Negra, afinal. Concentrou-se nela, nos olhos verdes e no cabelo vermelho, e logo estava conseguindo ler tudo o que ela faria. Natasha sabia que Kaira era boa nos chutes, então faria o máximo para impedi-la de usar as pernas, tentando fazê-la defender mais do que atacar. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. A adversária imitou.

-Pra mim, tudo bem. - Romanoff disse, em posição de lutar.

-Então, comecem! - Clint correu pra ficar do lado de Stark, os dois de braços cruzados.

Loki focou nas duas mulheres. O sorriso no rosto de Kaira indicava que talvez Romanoff tivesse algum problema para vencer a luta e o deus teve certeza disso quando Young desviou do primeiro ataque sem muitos problemas. E depois de outros, ainda sorrindo. Com um movimento rápido, ela abaixou-se e passou uma rasteira em Natasha, que levantou, ainda mais irritada. Sua mente quase gritava o que ela ia fazer em seguida, e parecia que Kaira conseguia perceber isso. Franziu a testa. Quando ela bloqueou um soco que ninguém conseguiria prever a tempo, um sorriso brotou no rosto do deus.

Kaira se cansou de brincar depois da rasteira, defendeu mais alguns golpes e depois a chutou no peito. Arrumou o rabo de cavalo e começou a sair do tatame, sentindo-se cansada. Natasha levantou com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos ela sabia perder. A agente pegou uma garrafa de água do frigobar. A luta, de um pouco mais de dez minutos, tinha realmente cansado.

-Você acabou de vencer Natasha? - Clint virou-se para Kaira. Terminou de tomar a água.

-Você não é cego, é, Clint? - Levantou uma sobrancelha. Tony riu.

-Cara, aceite os fatos, minha prima é muito melhor que a sua parceira. - E piscou um olho para ela, que suspirou.

-Agora eu posso ir? Quero muito sair dessa base, estou me sentindo sufocada. - Jogou a garrafa, agora metade vazia, para Tony.

-Lutou bem, Kaira. - A moça sorriu para Natasha. - Podemos fazer isso mais vezes.

-Claro. - Loki levantou-se, seguindo-a com passos lentos e ainda com o sorriso divertido no rosto. Kaira soltou os cabelos. Sentia a sua nuca suada, precisava de um banho, precisava trocar de roupa e precisava sair um pouco daquele lugar. Suspirou, sabendo que precisaria levar Loki junto. Odiava aquele trabalho.

-Então, acho que a luta não foi meio justa. - Loki a alcançou, com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans. Kaira o ignorou, prestando mais atenção no caminho que estava fazendo. - É por isso que eu não consigo entrar na sua cabeça.

-Não é um assunto que eu gosto de falar, Reindeer Games. - Tinha pego a irritante mania de chamá-lo pelo apelido. Loki rodou os olhos.

-Você não gosta de falar sobre nada.

-Pois é, nem você. Então não vamos nos forçar a falar alguma coisa, ok? - Foram até os quartos quietos. - Vou tomar um banho e daqui meia hora vou sair, vai junto?

-Está me convidando para sair, Young?

-Não, estou sendo educada fazendo uma pergunto retórica, você não tem escolha. Nem pense em abrir a porta do banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho e decidiu que seria melhor se prendesse o cabelo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, puxando todo o cabelo para o topo da cabeça e prendeu num rabo de cavalo bem firme. Procurou na sua mala sua maleta de maquiagem, ficando frustrada ao perceber que não tinha trazido nada. Não imaginava que ficaria tanto tempo em Nova York. Logo precisaria voltar para a sua casa pegar mais coisas, tinha um pressentimento que nada daquilo acabaria tão cedo assim. Coçou a cabeça, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela era babá da ameaça mundial e o levaria para passear. Com certeza, toda a sanidade que ela ainda tinha antes de vir para Nova York logo logo acabaria.

Saiu do quarto e foi té o dele, batendo na porta. Abriu a porta para encontrar Loki terminando de vestir uma camiseta verde musgo. Engoliu um seco ao ver as costas dele. _Meu Deus. _Quando ela imaginaria que por baixo de toda aquela roupa e, apesar de parecer magro até demais, ele teria músculos tão definidos assim? Sentiu que, de novo, Loki tentava entrar em sua mente, sem ao menos virar para vê-la.

-Já disse para não fazer isso. E, anda logo, eu quero sair desse lugar.

-Eu não quero ir.

-Que ótimo, ninguém perguntou. Agora para de ser mimado e termina de se arrumar. - Loki virou-se devagar para encará-la. O brilho nos olhos dele foi o suficiente para que ela sentisse o corpo inteiro tremer de medo. _Merda. _Parecia um animal perigoso encarando sua presa. Kaira não podia recuar um passo e dar na cara que ela estava morrendo de medo, então só tentou sustentar o olhar, sentindo vontade de gritar e sair correndo.

-Você não acha que é muito insolente para uma mortal? - Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que podia pensar era em "merda". - O único motivo de eu não ter acabado com você ainda é porque quero tanto quanto eles ter a chance de matar Thanos, lembre-se disso.

-Não é como se eu quisesse passar meu dia inteiro com você também. - Respondeu, ríspida.

-Você tem escolha de não fazer isso.

-É? E deixar qualquer outro agente que você possa enlouquecer e colocar o mundo inteiro em risco de novo? Não, não acho que seja prudente. - Falou entre dentes. Era a primeira vez que os dois estavam realmente brigando.

-Vocês são tão patéticos. E fracos. São mortais, sem nada de especial. Só porque você tem um _dom – _O tom de voz dele ficou tão irônico que Kaira sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele. - não te torna especial, ou melhor que os outros. Daqui a poucos anos você estará morta, como qualquer outro desse lugar patético.

-Por que você não vai se foder? - Gritou.

Ela sabia que _não _era especial, não precisava que ninguém a lembrasse disso. Sua mãe só ficou por perto o suficiente para que não fosse presa por abandoná-la. Seu pai a largou quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Sua família inteira era bem sucedida, inteligente. Gênios da engenharia. E ela era o que? Uma agente. E apenas isso. Passou a vida inteira sendo lembrada que ela não era tão inteligente quanto seu primo, ou tão bonita quanto suas primas. Sentiu os olhos arderem e sabia que logo choraria. Ela sabia que não era especial. Nunca foi, nunca seria. Não precisava que ele a lembrasse disso. Passou a mão no rosto tentando se controlar.

-Você é um idiota.

-Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, Young, não vai ser idiota que vai quebrar meu coração. - Disse, ainda mais irônico.

-Ah, ok. Que tal monstro então? - O ar do quarto pareceu congelar. Sabia que agora que ela morria, tinha mexido na cicatriz dele. Cerrou os olhos, encarando-a como se pudesse matá-la com o olhar. - Monstro vai quebrar o seu coração? - E saiu, batendo a porta com força. Encostou-se nela, tentando regularizar a respiração.

Loki segurou um urro de frustração. Por que ela tinha aquele efeito nele? Conseguia tirá-lo do sério tão rápido que ele quase não reconhecia a si mesmo. Ele queria testar todos os limites da garota, queria saber até onde ela aguentaria antes de quebrar, mas assim que ela o chamou de _monstro _sua vontade foi atacá-la. Com um movimento brusco no pescoço dela, e tudo aquilo acabaria. Só não tinha feito aquilo porque estava gostando de tirá-la do sério, estava adorando não ter que ficar preso numa jaula. Era uma liberdade parcial, mas já era alguma coisa. Sentou na cama, enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

Sentia que ela ainda estava na porta. Provavelmente, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido ali, porque nem Loki conseguia. Ele odiava não ter controle das coisas e era por isso que a odiava tanto. Quando ela estava por perto, era confiante demais, ela controlava tudo. Ouviu os passos dela se afastarem do quarto dele. Não notou a porta do quarto batendo, então deduziu que tinha saído. Outra coisa que o fazia odiá-la demais era não poder lê-la, não poder saber o que ela estava pensando e muito menos prever o que ela faria em seguida. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que conseguia fazê-lo sentir daquele jeito. Mas era algo que Loki já estava acostumado, odiar as pessoas que o faziam sentir coisas que ele não gostaria de.

-Kaira, você está bem? - Limpou violentamente as lágrimas que tinha deixado escapar.

-Estou. Me empresta o carro, Phil? - Coulson a encarou com as sobrancelhas unidas. - Não pergunte sobre Loki, ele não vai pra lugar nenhum.

-Tudo bem, confio em você. - Pegou a chave no bolso de trás da calça. - Só tente não enfiar a Lola num poste, ok?

-Pode ser numa árvore? - Fingiu dar risada. Puxou-a para um abraço e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. - E Lola? Seu carro tem nome, por acaso? - Phil ignorou o comentário da garota.

-Isso tudo vai acabar logo.

-Espero que sim. - Suspirou, soltando-se dele. - Obrigada. Volto logo.

-Não faça besteira.

-Eu nunca faço. - Rodou a chave na mão.

A Quinta Avenida nunca pareceu tão movimentada quanto aquele dia. Virou na _East Drive* _procurando um lugar para estacionar. Perto de um dos lugares menos movimentados, achou uma vaga. Pulou do carro, ligou o alarme e foi em direção a algumas árvores que formava uma sombra aconchegante no tempo ameno da primavera em Nova York. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore e suspirou. Ela tinha perdido a cabeça. Tinha aprendido a não perder a cabeça, a não deixar as emoções transparecer. Tinha treinado a vida toda para que comentários como aquele não a afetassem, mas as palavras dele foram como tapas na cara, um seguido do outro, sem tempo pra recuperação, sem tempo para tomar fôlego.

Passou a vida inteira sabendo que nunca seria excepcional. Sua mãe se afundava em depressão depois que seu pai tinha abandonado-as, então nunca teve palavras de incentivo. Sempre foi mediana. Nunca foi _especial. _Suas notas ficavam entr B-, só o necessário para que ela não reprovasse, se misturasse na multidão. Se fosse para a faculdade, iria para uma faculdade mediana, como toda a sua vida. Provavelmente arranjaria um emprego mediano, ganhando um salário mediano, talvez se casaria com um homem mediano e teriam filhos medianos. Até que seu dom começou aparecer e pela primeira vez na vida achou que era especial.

Entrou na SHIELD já muito boa – já lutava no Ensino Médio. Se sentiu bem, se sentiu, de novo, especial. Comparavam-na com Natasha Romanoff, e Natasha teve a vida inteira para se tornar o que era hoje, ela, com alguns anos, conseguia vencê-la numa luta. Aliás, o Ensino Médio foi um inferno. Enquanto todas as meninas do colégio se gabavam com seus namorados, carros e dinheiro, ela trabalhava porque sua mãe decidiu enlouquecer de vez e parar de aceitar ajuda de sua avó. Sabia o que todos pensavam no colégio: "A rejeitada pela família Stark". É lógico que ela sabia o que eles pensavam. Gostava de seu dom, porque conseguia fazer amigos realmente verdadeiros e que se importavam com ela, mas depois de ouvir tanta coisa ruim sobre si mesma, aprendeu a filtrar os pensamentos.

E os sentimentos também. Não se deixava chorar. Fazia quanto tempo que não chorava? A última vez tinha sido quando foi atacada por Loki, e era de dor física, não emocional. Já fazia quantos anos que ela não se deixava apaixonar verdadeiramente por alguém? Não fazia ideia, e não fazia questão de saber, porque tudo era melhor quando estava trancado no peito, sem ninguém ficar sabendo. Então talvez fosse por isso que estava tão frustrada em relação a Loki, porque a tinha feito sentir ódio, porque a tinha feito sentir coisas que ela não se permitia a muito tempo. Passou a mão no rosto, sentindo as lágrimas que escorriam e deixavam marcas por sua bochecha.

Sabia que não estava chorando _só _por causa de Loki, mas sim de tudo que deixou guardado. Dos anos que seu pai a ignorou, do bullying que sofria no colégio, da saudade que sentia de realmente ter um lar, dos muitos corações partidos. Reprimiu um grito de ódio, travou a mandíbula e respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Queria poder matar o deus, queria poder jogá-lo pela janela e nunca mais olhar na cara dele, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Cruzou as pernas, ficando quase em posição de meditação, e encarou o lago na sua frente. E pensar que ele quase tinha destruído tudo aquilo.

Observou algumas crianças correndo, com uma babá sempre por perto para protegê-los. Depois seus olhos levantaram para o céu, sentindo os raios de sol, quentes e reconfortantes, bater em seu rosto. Soltou todo o ar do pulmão, se sentindo um pouco mais calma. Talvez ela realmente precisava daquele momento de frustração, precisava de um momento para chorar. Soltou os cabelos, estava com vontade de abaixar as calotas da Lola – Lola, por que Lola? - e sentir o vento bater em seu rosto enquanto voltava para SHIELD. Sabia que Fury a mataria quando voltasse. Deu de ombros e se deitou com os braços atrás da cabeça. Se ela já estava ferrada, que mal faria ficar mais uma ou duas horinhas ali, sem fazer nada? Tirou do bolso de trás da calça seu iPod, colocou os fones de ouvido e isolou o mundo.

**N/A: Nada muito a comentar, só que é, desenvolvimento de personagem é importante, prometo que logo logo a história vai engrenar. 3**

**Prometo,**

**Amo vocês**


	5. Queda

**QUEDA**

Dirigir era quase uma terapia. Parou no sinaleiro, mexeu no rádio, trocando a estação, irritada por não passar nenhuma música boa. Assim que o sinal ficou verde, virou, entrando no acesso da estrada onde ficava a SHIELD. Trocou a marcha e suspirou. Tinha passado quase duas horas deitada debaixo da árvore, olhando as nuvens se moverem no céu e só foi embora porque alguns pingos começaram a cair, pingos esses que estavam se tornando uma tempestade. Adorava chuva, mas isso significava ter que voltar para a base e aguentar Loki e Fury, além de todos os Vingadores.

Lembrar de Loki a fez ficar tão irritada que pisou ainda mais no acelerador, passando a marcha furiosamente. Já não aguentava mais ser babá de um deus, não aguentava mais ter que dormir com medo por ele dormir no quarto ao lado. Sabia que não era uma porta trancada que o impediria de fazer alguma coisa. Estava tão exausta, deixá-lo fora de sua mente consumia tanta energia. Esfregou os olhos, tentando ficar acordada. Estava meio distraída quando viu um trovão caindo bem na sua frente, com algo estranho nele – uma pessoa? - e virou o volante com tudo, pisou no freio, ouviu os pneus cantarem, respirando ofegante com o susto e por quase ter batido o carro.

Seu coração estava acelerado, tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, batendo a porta atrás dela. Ficou molhada até os ossos alguns segundos depois de sair do carro. Encolheu-se, a água estava gelada. Correu para onde a coisa tinha caído e segurou um grito. Era realmente uma pessoa. Estava toda machucada e respirava com dificuldade. Tinha quase uma cratera onde tinha caído. Abaixou-se para olhar melhor. Era um homem. Olhou em volta, a estrada estava vazia. Voltou para o carro, pegou o celular e discou para a primeira pessoa que passou pela sua cabeça: Coulson.

-Kaira?

-Estou há uns cinco quilômetros da SHIELD. Alguma coisa estranha aconteceu.

-O que?

-Um homem, caiu do céu bem na frente do carro.

-Estamos indo. - Esperou alguns minutos sentada no capô do carro, não adiantava muito voltar para dentro, estava toda molhada e tinha certeza que Phil a mataria se ela sujasse o carro por dentro. Alguns carros pretos pararam em volta dela, ele desceu segurando uma guarda chuva e um casaco seco. Dividiu o guarda chuva com ela e colocou o casaco por cima de seu ombro. - O que aconteceu?

-Eu estava dirigindo, quando um raio caiu e quando eu vi, tinha essa pessoa no raio. - Phil a olhou, intrigada.

-Como a Bifrost?

-Não, não. - Negou com a cabeça, lembrando-se do dia que Thor e Loki tinham chego. - Foi diferente. - A moça encarou os agentes que agora colocavam o homem numa maca e levavam para uma ambulância parada ali perto. Alguns inspecionavam a cratera.

-Fury está muito irritado com você. - Rodou os olhos.

-Eu sei. Imaginei, aliás. Ele é um idiota. - Resmungou, se encolhendo mais no casaco quentinho, que já estava ficando todo ensopado. Suspirou. - Eu precisava sair daquele lugar, estou enlouquecendo.

-Loki? - Assentiu demoradamente com a cabeça e sentiu um arrepio passando por seu corpo. - Realmente, ele enlouquece muita gente. - Kaira olhou de canto de olho para Coulson e viu que ele tocou no lugar da cicatriz dele por cima do paletó.

Kaira tinha ficado amiga de Phil nos muitos dias que os dois passaram juntos agonizando na ala hospitalar da base da SHIELD em Nova York. Apesar de seu ferimento não ser nada comparado ao ferimento dele, ficaram alguns dias juntos, antes dela ser movida para a Hellicarier para voltar ao trabalho. Mordeu o lábio inferior, alguns médicos estavam em volta do homem que ela pressentia que não ia acordar tão cedo. Escorregou da lataria do carro, ficando de pé. Phil passou o braço por seus ombros e a puxou para um abraço. Suspirou, abraçando-o pela cintura e sentindo seu queixo pousar no topo da sua cabeça. Pelo menos ela tinha Phil. Considerava-o um de seus melhores amigos, sempre conseguia se sentir bem falando com ele depois de um dia difícil.

Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, enquanto alguns agentes da Linguística analisavam a cratera – Kaira não sabia o porquê, para ela, não tinha nada escrito naquele monte de asfalto quebrado. Foi interrogada por alguns outros, que ela fez questão de olhar com cara feia. Estava com frio, cansada, com fome e queria tomar um banho quente. Contou o que aconteceu umas cinco vezes antes de ser liberada para ir. Entrou no banco do carona na mesma hora que Coulson fechava a porta do motorista.

-Como eu odeio isso. - Resmungou enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança. - Por que eu mentiria para a agência que eu trabalho?

-Eles tem medo de você Kaira. - A agente riu.

-Eu sei disso. Que continuem tendo medo de mim. Mas não me interroguem enquanto eu estou molhada e tomando chuva, por favor. - Resmungou, cruzando os braços e afundando no assento confortável.

-Agente Young! - Gemeu, ouvindo a voz de Fury incomodar seus ouvidos. - Quem permitiu que você saísse e deixasse um prisoneiro de guerra sem vigilia?

-Ele fez alguma coisa, diretor? Se sim, ai deixo você me irritar, mas, se não, por favor, me deixe em paz. - Kaira torceu o cabelo do lado de fora da base antes de se chacoalhar inteira para entrar. - Agora, se me permite, vou tomar um banho porque estou congelando. - Fury suspirou e cruzou os braços.

Sabia que não tinha nada o que pudesse fazer com a agente, ela estava certa. Ninguém tinha nem visto a sombra de Loki, e quando Thor foi verificar, ele estava pacificamente lendo um livro deitado na cama.

-Sabe que quando aquele homem acordar, você vai precisar interrogá-lo, não sabe? - A agente se espreguiçou, começando a fazer o caminho para o seu quarto. Deu de ombros.

-Imaginei. Vou me arrumar e logo vou ver em qual ala ele está. Tudo bem assim?

-E não tira Loki do seu campo de visão. - Rodou os olhos.

Abriu o registro da água, soltando um gemido de satisfação ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro e se esquentar. Não demorou muito no banho, colocou o uniforme da SHIELD – suas poucas horas de folga tinham acabado – e começou a pentear o longo cabelo castanho na frente do espelho. Ouviu a porta do banheiro abrindo e jogou o pente. A porta voltou a fechar-se. Com um suspiro, foi até lá e pegou o pente caído no chão.

-O que eu disse sobre bater na porta? - Gritou.

-Quem disse que eu me importo com o que você fala? - Ele respondeu. Rodou os olhos e voltou a terminar de se arrumar na frente do espelho. - Vamos logo, não é só você que usa esse banheiro, você sabe.

-Não sou eu que sou uma prisoneira, você sabe. - Retrucou no mesmo tom de voz.

-Como eu queria poder matá-la! - Kaira abriu a porta do banheiro que dava para o quarto dele.

-A recíproca é totalmente verdadeira. - Falou entre dentes. - Pode usar o banheiro, príncipe mimado. Tenho compromissos, então esteja pronto em dez minutos, no máximo. - Virou-se para ir para o seu quarto. Recolheu as roupas molhadas jogadas no chão do banheiro. Não podia explicar o porquê, mas sentiu uma extrema necessidade de contar para ele o que tinha acontecido. Antes que pudesse morder a língua para se impedir de começar a falar, disparou. - Estava voltando para cá hoje, e um raio caiu na frente do carro, com uma pessoa lá. - Voltou-se para Loki, que agora estava encostado no batente da porta, com a típica ruga entre as sobrancelhas. - Quer saber, deixa quieto.

-Não, espere. Uma pessoa? - Assentiu com a cabeça. - Falaram com ele já?

-Não, estava desacordado até chegar aqui na base. Meu trabalho é interrogá-lo assim que ele acordar. - Mordeu o lábio inferior, aquilo estava virando uma mania irritante. - Você acha que pode ter alguma coisa a ver...?

-Talvez. Vou estar pronto logo.

Estava sentada na cadeira na sala de espera da enfermaria com os braços e as pernas cruzadas, encarando Loki, sentado do outro lado, do mesmo jeito, a única diferença é que ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Kaira não queria admitir, mas queria poder entrar na mente dele e descobrir tudo. Se ele era realmente tão mal quanto tentava passar para os outros, se ele realmente não se arrependia das coisas que ele fazia. Queria saber os motivos de tudo o que ele já tinha feito. Bufou de frustração. Já estavam ali fazia quase uma hora, mas nada do homem acordar. Podia fazer tanta coisa – dormindo, por exemplo –, mas estava ali, encarando Loki.

Tinha que admitir que ele era bonito. Talvez não o convencionalmente bonito, suas amigas com certeza prefeririam Thor a ele – cabelos loiros e corpo totalmente esculpido -, mas tinha algo nele que o fazia diferente. Não sabia se eram os ossos da bochecha dele que faziam com que ele parecesse totalmente feroz, ou se eram os olhos verdes, ou os cabelos pretos, sempre bem penteados. Talvez tudo isso junto. Sentiu o rosto corar com os pensamentos, agradeceu por ele não poder invadir sua mente, e passou a encarar suas unhas, tentando não pensar muito naquilo. Odiava aquele silêncio, odiava não ter nada para conversar com ele, odiava ter que ficar toda hora com ele.

Fury devia ter alguns parafusos faltando _mesmo. _Tinha colocado-a para vigiar o cara que tentou matá-la há dois anos e achou que ia ficar tudo bem? Não fazia o mínimo de sentido. Se arrumou na cadeira, tentando ficar confortável, sem muito efeito. Levantou com um suspiro a passou a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Parecia que o homem tinha acordado, mas os médicos não tinham liberado para que ela fosse interrogá-lo ainda.

-Pode parar? Isso me irrita. - A voz dele saiu sem emoção alguma, ainda de olhos fechados. Rodou os olhos e ignorou o comentário. - Estou falando sério, Young.

-Só fingir que eu não estou aqui, ok? - Respondeu, ríspida. Loki estendeu as pernas, quase se espreguiçando, e depois focou o olhar na agente. Ela sustentou por um tempo, só para depois perceber um pequeno incômodo, que começava a se tornar uma leve dor de cabeça. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que isso não funciona?

-Vale a pena tentar. - Deu de ombros. - Desde quando você...

-Consigo ler mentes? - Ele assentiu. - Não me lembro, lá pelos três, quatro anos? Minha mãe achou que eu estava ficando louca. Me levou em um montão de médicos para todos eles falarem que não tinha nada de errado comigo, e eu descobri que não era todo mundo que podia fazer aquilo, então calei minha boca. - Sabia que Loki não pararia de encher o saco se ela não contasse, então jogou tudo de uma vez, sentindo um peso sendo tirado das costas. - Aprendi a controlar alguns anos depois.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois. Kaira suspirou, voltando a se jogar na cadeira, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Não era nem um pouco paciente. Odiava ter que ficar esperando. Começou a tirar algumas pelinhas que estavam irritando nos cantos das unhas. A presença dele era ainda mais desconfortável depois da primeira briga feia. Sabia que ele não se desculparia, então não o faria também. Nada do que ela tinha dito era mentira, afinal, ele _era _mimado e ele _era _um monstro. Qualquer um que mata sem nenhum remorso é um monstro.

Com esse pensamento, começou a ter crises de consciência. Ela era realmente melhor que ele? Quantas pessoas ela já tinha matado em suas missões? Quantas vezes ela tinha mirado no peito de alguém e atirado sem muito pensar qual seria as consequências de seus atos? Trabalhava numa agência do governo, uma das mais secretas, aliás. Trabalhar para o governo dos Estados Unidos era concordar com todo o tipo de barbárie que eles cometiam, e ela adorava a adrenalina que sentia em suas missões. Adorava a adrenalina e o poder que sentia quando tinha uma arma de fogo na mão. Talvez fosse isso que aconteceu com Loki. Ele tinha o poder do tesseract em mãos, ele deve ter gostado desse poder. Suspirou. Já estava começando a achar desculpas para a crueldade dele. Queria poder ter algum assunto para puxar conversa, mas não conseguia achar nada que pudesse fazê-lo conversar, algo que seria confortável para os duas partes, e que não acabasse com ela gritando com ele. Passou a mão nos cabelos, enrolou e jogou para um lado do ombro. Loki observou toda a movimentação dela.

Não parecia confortável com a situação, e podia até entender. Há algumas horas, tinham brigado. Um sorriso irônico surgiu em seu rosto. Não que ele se importasse com a briga, mas era divertido ver todas as reações dela. Principalmente porque ele não podia ler o que ela estava pensando, então cada careta revelava algo que ele não tinha ideia. Loki não estava acostumado com não conseguir ler alguém, por isso não conseguia mentir para ela. Não sabia qual seria sua reação, não sabia o que ela estava pensando, logo, não conseguia manipulá-la para acreditar nele.

-Posso assumir que não é todo mundo que sabe disso?

-Poucas pessoas. Nem todos os Vingadores sabem. Natasha e Clint, por exemplo, nunca contei, e não pretendo. - Limpou a garganta, claramente desconfortável com o assunto da conversa. - Já disse que não gosto de falar sobre isso.

-Já entendi isso. - Kaira rodou os olhos.

-Não tenta puxar assunto, não vai rolar. - Bufou, tirou a franja do rosto, colocando atrás da orelha, e passou a encarar a porta que dava para a enfermaria. Não via a hora do médico sair por aquela porta e falar que já podiam entrar e interrogá-lo logo. Estava ficando tarde. Olhou no relógio de pulso, já era quase nove da noite. Odiava essa parte do trabalho: não ter horário certo para dormir, mas ter que acordar seis da manhã como se tivesse dormido o sono mais renovante do mundo. - Como é Asgard?

-Por que quer saber? - Deu de ombros. Nem ela sabia de onde tinha surgido aquela pergunta. - Pergunte a Thor. _Não gosto de falar sobre isso. _- Ironizou.

-Por que não? Você não é Loki, de Asgard, cheio de propósitos gloriosos? - Depois que terminou de falar, caiu na risada, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada. Loki a encarava com um olhar gelado. - Tudo bem, não pergunto mais sobre isso, se você não me perguntar mais sobre todo o lance de ler mentes, tudo bem?

-Temos um acordo. - Kaira sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez enquanto estava perto dele. Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Um médico saiu da enfermaria, cruzou os braços olhando para a agente. Levantou num pulo.

-Posso fazer meu trabalho logo, por favor?

-Só tentem não deixá-lo agitado. - Falou com uma voz entendiante. - E sejam breves.

**N/A: OH HAAAY~ **

**Espero que estejam gostando. Deixem reviews, façam uma autora feliz 3**


	6. New Jersey

**NEW JERSEY**

-Meu nome é Kaira Young, você está na base da SHIELD. Preciso fazer algumas perguntas, tem alguma objeção? - O homem negou com a cabeça nervosamente. - Ótimo. Seu nome? - A agente sentou-se, cruzando as pernas. Loki ficou de pé ao lado dela.

-Joey Smith. - Respondeu, meio automático.

-Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu com você? - Joey pareceu hesitar. - Acho que esqueci de te falar que você não vai conseguir mentir para mim.

-Eu sou um prisoneiro, por acaso?

-Desculpa, não quis passar essa impressão. Só estamos preocupados. Com você e com o futuro do mundo, então, sem pressão.

Loki olhou para baixo, já estressado por estar ali, e encostou-se na parede. Já a agente parecia estar totalmente entretida com o interrogatório. Perguntou o que ele fazia da vida, onde morava, quantos anos tinha, se tinha alguma família que eles pudessem contatar. Depois desses detalhes, cruzou os braços e se inclinou mais perto da maca. Limpou a garganta, meio nervosa.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu com você nesses últimos dias? - O homem franziu o cenho, olhou para Loki e depois voltou a olhar para Kaira. - Ele só tem cara de mal, relaxa.

-Young...

-Shh, Loki. Estou no meio de um interrogatório. Então?

-Eu estava voltando para casa um dia depois do trabalho, quando alguma coisa caiu no capô do carro. Achei que fosse algum pássaro morto, um bicho, talvez. Saí do carro para ver. - Kaira focou no homem sentado com as costas encostado na cabeceira da cama e entrou na mente dele, simples, sem muito hesitar. Começou a ver toda a cena e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele saiu do carro, com medo, apreensivo com o que tinha batido no carro. Olhou em volta para não ver nada. Suspirou, irritado com o que tinha acontecido e começou a voltar para entrar no carro quando alguma coisa o segurou pelo seu pescoço. Engasgou, buscando por ar, antes de sentir seus pés saírem do chão. Kaira inconscientemente segurou o ar. O homem continuou contando a história – não que ele precisasse de qualquer jeito. Um raio, como aquele que Joey tinha quase atingido o carro de Coulson apareceu e os levou para algum lugar. Eles estavam num lugar frio, escuro e com um cheiro ruim. A moça sentiu que Loki ficou inquieto, tentando ficar confortável no lugar dele.

-Depois disso, não me lembro de nada, acho que não vou poder ajudar. - Joey olhou para a agente. Foi a vez de Kaira engasgar, seus olhos estavam azuis gélidos, diferentes dos olhos amendoados que ele tinha alguns minutos antes. - Dessa vez, você vai encontrar a dor. Dessa vez, você e a Terra irão cair aos meus pés, _Loki Laufeyson._

Kaira corria, tentando alcançar os passos de Loki. Sua cabeça ainda rodava com o que ela tinha visto e ouvido. O homem tinha sido isolado até encontrarem um jeito de descobrirem o que estava acontecendo. Até ela tinha ficado assustada, até ela teve vontade de se esconder em algum lugar, mas assim que virou para encarar o deus, ele estava com a mandíbula travada e aquela ruga de preocupação apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas. Gritou pelo nome dele algumas vezes antes de chegarem no corredor dos quartos e ele fechou a porta com força. _Nada disso adianta, idiota, a porta abre com a minha digital. _Passou o dedo e encarou Loki, que tirava os coturnos e jogava no canto do quarto.

-Pode me explicar o que diabos aconteceu lá?

-O que você quer saber, Young? - Perguntou, nervoso e feroz. - Aquilo foi uma ameaça, e nada mais do que isso.

-Direcionado a você e a _Terra, _então acho que tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

-Nada do que você já não saiba, agente. Thanos querendo invadir a Terra, você sabe o que aconteceu em Nova York, não sabe? É isso que vai acontecer de novo, Kaira. Dessa vez pior, muito pior.

-Como você sabe disso tudo?

-Porque eu passei um ano com eles, sendo torturado e ameaçado. Eu sei do que Thanos é capaz. O que aconteceu com o exército dele com aquela bomba que Stark lançou neles só os atrasou um pouco. Aquilo era a menor parte deles, tem muito mais para vir. E eles não estão para brincadeira. Era isso que você queria saber, Young?

-Você tem medo deles, não tem? - Perguntou, baixinho, como se quisesse que ele não escutasse. Loki levantou uma sobrancelha, irritado pelo que a agente tinha falado. Ele era Loki, ele não tinha medo de nada. - Como você disse, passou um ano sofrendo, sabe o quão mal eles podem ser. Não é?

-Não sei do que você está falando. - Kaira bufou. - Agora me dá licença, quero tomar um banho, alguém monopolizou o banheiro e não deu tempo.

-Tudo bem, quem sabe um dia você para de ser tão frio assim. Vou falar com Fury, reportar o que aconteceu.

Loki ficou olhando a agente abrir, sair do quarto e fechar a porta, dessa vez delicadamente. Ouviu a tranca fazer um "clique", significando que ele estava completamente sozinho e trancado na sua "cela". Pelo menos, quando a agente estava por perto, tinha alguém para irritar e atrapalhar a vida. Sozinho, trancado ali, todos os seus pensamentos mais negros surgiam e aquilo não fazia bem para ele. Não queria admitir – odiava admitir qualquer coisas -, mas a presença sempre energética da agente estava fazendo bem para ele. Jogou-se na cama, colocando os braços atrás do pescoço, tentando se lembrar do último dia da sua vida que não envolvia uma confusão dentro dele.

Talvez tenha sido até ser tocado por um gigante de gelo e perceber que eles não o afetavam do jeito que deveriam. Levantou a mão esquerda, analisando-a por alguns segundos e suspirou. Sempre fora tratado como o menos importante daquele castelo, sempre o menos amado, sempre na sombra de Thor. Asgard valorizava força física, o que não era o seu ponto forte. Asgard sempre teve uma convivência péssima com a magia e ele era um príncipe. Um príncipe de Asgard que fazia magia não era bom presságio. Depois de descobrir que era adotado, foi tomado de tamanha raiva que não conseguiu pensar racionalmente mais. A única coisa que ele queria era vingança.

Foi por isso que não viu saídas a não ser se soltar da Bifrost, acabando com todo o sofrimento e a dor, deixando Thor com toda a sua glória, deixando Odin sem o peso na consciência por mentir para a relíquia de guerra. Esse tempo todo, apenas uma relíquia de guerra. Mas ele era imortal – ou quase – e foi parar na terra que os deuses tinham esquecido da existência e passou o pior ano da sua vida. Torturado e ameaçado. Ele só queria morrer e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento, não era pedir demais. Os chitauris faziam experiências com ele, demoraram alguns meses para descobrir um jeito de passar pela barreira que ele tinha criado em volta da própria mente. Assim que conseguiram, a tortura parou, mas a voz de Thanos sussurrava coisas horríveis em seus pensamentos, distorcia suas lembranças, ativava seus maiores medos.

Demorou muito mais que alguns meses para conseguir fazê-lo sumir. E aquilo foi tão doloroso quanto os meses de tortura. Gemeu só de lembrar, virou-se, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Kaira não sabia o que deu nela para perguntar tantas coisas para Loki. Por que ela queria saber se ele estava com medo? Por que ela queria saber se ele estava bem? Não era da sua conta, ele era um monstro. Um monstro sem coração e tinha deixado claro o que pensava de Kaira algumas horas antes. Ela não era nada especial. Por que um deus contaria seus problemas para ela? Não fazia sentido. Além disso, ele era um prisioneiro de guerra, ele matado, tinha tentado invadir Nova York. Mordeu algumas unhas, sabia que ia sobrar só o toco até o final disso tudo. Bateu na porta da sala do diretor Fury. Ele a aguardava.

-Então? - Tomou fôlego e começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde o começo, como o homem tinha caído do céu até a última frase que ele tinha falado antes de desmaiar. Fury a encarou por um tempo antes de suspirar. - Você não tem alguém para ficar vigiando, não?

-Estou indo, então, senhor. - Ele apontou para a porta. Ela saiu e voltou correndo para o quarto.

-Você está se oferecendo para me levar até New Jersey, é isso mesmo, Tony? - Olhou para ele confusa. Estava jogada no sofá de uma sala de convivência que os Vingadores tinham na base da SHIELD. Tony estava jogado ao seu lado, com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro. Loki estava isolado no canto da sala, enquanto Banner lia alguma coisa sentado ao lado de Stark. - Eu ouvi direito? Você se oferecendo para fazer algo por mim?

-Você está precisando pegar seu carro e roupas, então vou ser um primo caridoso e te levar até lá. Claro, se você prometer que seu bichinho de estimação não vai fazer xixi no banco de trás da minha Mercedes. - Kaira gargalhou.

-Prometo que ele vai tentar se comportar. Banner, está lendo o que?

-Alguns artigos sobre radiação.

-Claro, o que mais seria? - Levantou-se, batendo as mãos na coxa, tirando uma poeira imaginária. - Então, Tony, seja meu motorista particular por um dia.

Loki estava quieto desde o dia do interrogatório e a agente achou estranho que ele não ameaçou matar Stark de várias maneiras possíveis assim que ele falou aquilo sobre animais de estimação. Não se manifestou no caminho inteiro de Nova York até New Jersey, o que era bom, mas fazia com que ela lançasse olhares preocupados para o deus. Talvez aquilo não fosse uma coisa boa, talvez ele ficar calado demais significava que estava planejando alguma coisa. Tony foi cantando Black Sabbath o caminho todo – que ele fez em menos de quarenta minutos e deixou Kaira morrendo de medo de não sair viva daquele carro.

-Vou voltando já, sabe o caminho, não sabe? - Kaira reclinou-se no vidro dele, depositando um beijo na sua bochecha.

-Obrigada, primo. Sei o caminho, larga de ser chato. Até mais.

-Juízo vocês dois! - Rodou os olhos, afastou-se do carro e o viu arrancar e direção a estrada. Tirou do bolso a chave de casa.

-É aqui que você mora? - Kaira olhou para a fachada da casa. Era uma casa pequena no subúrbio de Wycoff, uma cidade pequena que ela adorava. Tinha crescido ali, tinha passado toda a sua infância e adolescência. Apesar de algumas memórias ruins, fora naquela cidade ela tinha dado o primeiro beijo, tivera seu primeiro namorado, melhores amigas, baile de formatura. Quando saiu da academia da SHIELD. A fachada era simples, toda branca, com um jardim bem cuidado – fruto da vizinha da frente, uma adorável senhora de 70 anos que sabia que ela viajava demais e cuidava de seu jardim.

-Hm, é. - Abriu a porta, revelando uma sala bem cuidado e limpa. Sua empregada devia ter vindo em alguns dias, arrumado as coisas. Tinha um recado no espelho do hall, puxou o papelzinho, lendo que sua comida na geladeira havia estragado e ela tinha jogado tudo fora. Odiava quando isso acontecia. - Vou só pegar umas coisas que eu estou precisando e a gente já vai. - Ele assentiu e se jogou no sofá da sala. - Sinta-se em casa. - Falou, irônica, enquanto jogava a chave na mesinha do hall e ia em direção ao quarto, tirando as botas no processo.

Pegou uma mala grande do alto do armário e começou a jogar suas coisas dentro: mais uns três ou quatro uniformes da SHIELD, roupas íntimas, suas maquiagens, sapatos. Tudo o que precisava. Vasculhou o criado mudo, procurando pelas chaves do carro e girou-as em sua mão. Tinha escolhido aquele bairro por ser um bairro sem nenhum índice de criminalidade. Já tinha ficado quase dois meses fora e seu carro continuava na garagem como tinha deixado. Era um Mustang antigo, 1968. Tinha comprado por uns dois mil dólares e pedido para Tony renovar todo o motor. Adorava aquele carro.

-Ia te oferecer alguma coisa para comer, mas acho que não tenho muita coisa aqui. - Resmungou, abrindo a porta da geladeira e depois dos vários armários da cozinha. - Quer passar em algum lugar para comer? - Não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Loki estava mudo. - Ok, o que está acontecendo?

-O quê? - Virou-se para ela, com os olhos ainda focados na janela da sala.

-Você normalmente adora se gabar, adora me irritar, mas está quieto esses dias, o que aconteceu? É por causa daquele cara, não é? - Tentou manter um rosto impassível, e conseguiu, em partes, mas Kaira percebeu que realmente era aquilo. - Thanos é tão ruim assim? - Perguntou, encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Ah sim. - Suspirou, entrando de novo na cozinha e retomando a caça a alguma coisa para comer.

-Se ele te faz ter medo, então acho que pode ser que ele seja tão mal assim mesmo.

-Não estou com medo. - Rodou os olhos, achando um pacote de chocolate, mas torcendo o nariz. Decidiu que realmente não tinha nada para comer e foi em direção a sala.

-Por favor, você sabe que não me engana. - Se jogou na poltrona, puxando as botas que tinha deixado pelo caminho. Colocou com um movimento rápido e cruzou as pernas, encarando Loki. - Você anda quieto desde que interrogamos o cara, e já faz mais de uma semana.

-Achei que ia gostar que eu ficasse quieto. - Deu de ombros.

-Depois de um tempo, esse trabalho se torna muito solitário. - Olhou em volta, sentindo uma tristeza por deixar sua casa para trás. Não queria voltar para a base, não queria ter que aguentar Fury gritando no seu ouvido.

Não estava se sentindo tão sozinha porque tinha a presença constante de Loki, que de algumas vezes podia ser bem irritante, mas era melhor do que nada. Teve até um dia que se encontrou fazendo a mesma coisa que fazia com Phil: os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala de convivência sozinhos, os dois lendo livros. Ela jogou suas pernas por cima do colo dele e ficou assim, até ele levantar os olhos para ela e rodá-los, num sinal claro que estava incomodado. De algumas vezes, passavam horas jogando xadrez. E com ele era realmente um desafio. Jogava com Stark também, mas era tão fácil ler a mente dele que não dava graça. Com Loki, tudo era imprevisto, tudo. Até se acostumar com a presença da ameaça global tinha sido uma surpresa para ela, e estava gostando de ter alguém tão parecido assim para ter meias conversas. Suspirou. Fury tinha pedido para que ela descobrisse de Loki sabia de algum jeito de curar aquele homem, que continuava isolado e de algumas vezes ficava com os olhos azuis e falando coisas proféticas.

-Loki. - Ele levantou o rosto para ela, com uma mão no queixo. - Eu já tentei e não consegui, mas, talvez você consiga. - Respirou fundo, se arrumou na poltrona, colocando os pés em cima e puxando os joelhos para si. Colocou o queixo no joelho. - Você consegue tirar a dominação da mente daquele cara?

Tinha aprendido a não temer os olhares dele. A não se arrepiar quando os olhos verdes encontravam os dourados, mas naquela hora foi impossível. Ela viu dor. Ela viu medo. Encolheu-se ainda mais. O que ele tinha sofrido para ser assim? Por que ele parecia ser tão sombrio?

-Sei. - Respondeu, seco. - Mas dói.

-Você acha que conseguiria fazer isso por ele? - Perguntou, quase num sussurro. O deus das travessuras e das mentiras não fazia favores. O olhar dele se intensificou e Kaira se viu hipnotizada pela cor dos olhos dele.

-Posso tentar, mas não posso garantir nada. - Ela sorriu de novo.

Sentia cada vez mais vontade de realmente conhecê-lo.

**N/A: OH HEY. **

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Não vou ficar me justificando etc etc etc porque na verdade eu esqueci de atualizar. Fui escrevendo, escrevendo e quando vi já tinha se passado quase dois meses desde a última atualização... My fault. **

**Obrigada por lerem.**


	7. Medo

**MEDO**

Jogou a mala e fechou a tampa do porta-malas com força. Loki já estava esperando no banco da frente, olhando entendiado pela janela.

-Vai querer passar comer algo? - Colocou a chave na ignição. Não respondeu nada. Suspirou e ligou o carro. Apoiou-se no banco dele para conseguir dar a ré do carro. - Regra de convivência número cinco: quando eu faço uma pergunta, você responde, nem que seja para me mandar calar a boca. E vice-versa. - Resmungou, virando o volante violentamente para pegar o caminho da estrada.

-Não, não estou com fome.

-Que pena, porque eu estou morrendo de fome. - Ele rodou os olhos e Kaira riu. Pisou no acelerador, mudando a marcha com força. - Mas vou parar em algum lugar assim que chegar na cidade.

Já fazia uns vinte minutos que estava dirigindo a quase cento e trinta por hora. Queria chegar logo na base. Loki continuava encarando a janela, vendo a paisagem passar num borrão. Kaira bufou, frustrada. Como odiava ficar quieta numa viagem com alguém do seu lado. Apesar do rádio berrar suas músicas do Muse, não era o suficiente para deixá-la confortável com ele do seu lado. O volume só estava tão alto assim porque todas as vezes que ela tentava puxar conversa, ele resmungava alguma coisa e ficava quieto. Odiava ficar assim com alguém, odiava o fato de não ter assunto para conversar com o cara que tinha que passar o dia todo com.

Uma chuva forte começou a cair quando faltava uns dez minutos para chegarem a Nova York. Kaira bufou e ligou o limpador de para-brisas. Odiava dirigir com chuva, isso significava que tinha que reduzir a velocidade se não quisesse perder o controle do carro. Um relâmpago caiu e ela se encolheu no banco.

-Medo de trovão? - Loki levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Voltou a marcha com força, ainda diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

-Isso quer dizer que não sou a única, não é mesmo? - Sorriu para ele, que fechou a cara imediatamente. Estava a noventa por hora e achou que era uma boa velocidade para não se capotar o carro. - Você podia tentar ser pelo menos um pouco simpático, sabia? Sorrir, falar "obrigado" e "por favor".

-Por favor, Young, sua presença me irrita. - Ironizou. Kaira rodou os olhos.

-Ok, você tenta mostra que é todo mal e vilão, mas sei que no fundo não é nada disso. - Loki continuou impassível, olhando para o nada. - Por que você faz isso, se isola do mundo? - Olhou para a agente, que dirigia focada na estrada na sua frente. O que ela estava tentando fazer? Puxar assunto? _Conhecê-lo_? Patético e inútil.

Tinha que admitir que a presença dela de algumas vezes era confortável, mas apenas isso. Além disso, agente Young _era _bonita. Não igual as mulheres de Asgard. Era baixinha, mas quase não parecia pelas botas de salto alto que sempre usava. Seus cabelos castanhos dourados caiam em cachos soltos sensuais pelas costas. As curvas certas nos lugares certos, ainda mais evidentes por causa do uniforme colado e provavelmente definidas pelos anos de treinamento que ela devia ter. Com um estouro, Loki voltou a encarar a janela da frente. Um raio tinha acabado de atingir a estrada na frente do carro. Ela já estava mais preparada e freou rapidamente.

-De novo não. - Resmungou, virando-se para pegar uma jaqueta de couro do banco de trás, passando com cima da cabeça para se proteger da chuva. - Mas que merda.

Saiu do carro irritada, Loki acompanhou, sentindo o carro até tremer com a força que ela tinha soltado a porta. Correu até onde identificou um corpo jogado no chão, até perceber que na verdade era uma pessoa. Kaira já se abaixou, medindo a pulsação, virando-o para ver o seu rosto. Ela olhou em volta, não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Pensou em ligar para a SHIELD, mas fariam a mesma coisa que fizeram da outra fez: ficaria pelo menos mais uma hora debaixo de chuva até eles perceberem e a deixassem ir. Levantou a cabeça para Loki.

-Me ajuda a colocar ele no carro?

-Você é a agente.

-Por que você age como uma criança de cinco anos de idade? - Perguntou, com a voz um pouco mais aguda. - Me ajuda, por favor. Não vou conseguir carregá-lo. - Loki soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e jogou o homem pelo ombro. - Mais delicadeza! - Não respondeu. Kaira levantou correndo e abriu a porta do banco de trás, dando espaço para que Loki deixasse o homem cair ali. - Obrigada. Isso já estava ficando irritante. - Comentou, enquanto sentava no banco de motorista de novo, puxando o cinto de segurança e o prendendo. - Agora não vou poder passar no McDonalds com um homem desfalecido no banco de trás.

Mais alguns minutos e eles paravam o carro na garagem da SHIELD. Kaira avisou sobre o cara – ainda desmaiado – no banco de trás e logo ele foi levado para a enfermaria. Sabia que ia ter que interrogar de novo, sabia que provavelmente ouviria mais uma ameaça de Thanos e se sentiu completamente exausta. Só deu tempo de passar trocar de roupa, logo ela e Loki estavam de novo esperando naquela sala para interrogá-lo. Já estava ficando repetitivo. Toda vez que ela saísse de carro, um homem cairia do céu? Bufou, irritada. Fury entrou na sala, cruzou os braços e encarou a agente.

-Quando estava fora, um caiu aqui na base.

-Também? Dois, no mesmo dia? - Suspirou. Fury virou-se para Loki.

-Sabe o que isso quer dizer? - Deu de ombros.

-Eu não era bem um convidado de honra, diretor. - Kaira franziu o cenho, ele realmente não parecia a vontade ali, com aquele assunto.

-Atrapalho se ficar? - A moça negou com a cabeça para o diretor.

O primeiro que tinha chego já tinha acordado e foi liberado para o interrogatório. Parecia perdido, com medo e, ao contrário do que tinha chego há alguns dias, estava todo machucado no rosto. Provavelmente tinha resistido aos chitauris. Encolheu-se na maca quando os três entraram, nitidamente intimidado pela presença de Loki a julgar pelos olhares amedrontados que lançava para o deus. Kaira puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. Sorriu para acalmá-lo, tentando compensar e mostrar que não o machucariam. Começou com detalhes básicos: nome, idade, onde morava. Quando perguntou o que tinha acontecido com ele, o homem travou.

Seus olhos adquiriram uma cor azul diferente do normal, com um brilho que fazia Kaira se arrepiar por completo. Ao seu lado, percebeu que Loki prendeu a respiração, ficando imóvel e se preparando para o que viria a seguir. O homem virou a cabeça demoradamente para a agente, para depois começar a falar numa voz quase robótica:

-Tolos. Todos vocês. A Terra cairá aos meus pés. Prepare-se para conhecer a dor de verdade, Agente Young.

Ela ainda estava tremendo, assustada com o que tinha acontecido. Jogou-se na cama sentada, enfiou a cabeça nas mãos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Os dois tinham falado a mesma coisa, os dois tinham feito a mesma ameaça. A mesma ameaça. Respirou fundo de novo. Duas vezes no mesmo dia. Mais uma inalada, tentando recuperar a consciência e não ter um ataque de pânico. A porta do banheiro abriu e logo depois fechou delicadamente. Levantou o rosto para encontrar Loki encostado na parede, com braços cruzados e a típica ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Aqueles olhos não faziam bem para a sanidade dela.

-Como eles sabem sobre mim? Por que eles estão me ameaçando?

-Eles devem saber sobre... ler mentes.

-Ok, mas isso não explica como ficaram sabendo disso, nem o porquê deles estarem direcionando ameaças a _mim _agora.

Soltou os ombros. Não queria pensar naquilo, não queria acreditar que talvez Loki estivesse de algum modo ajudando Thanos. Ele passava o dia inteiro com ela, fazia tempo que não o perdia de vista, mas não pode impedir o pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça. Queria mesmo poder confiar nele e parar de ter essas dúvidas, mas ele era um prisioneiro de guerra, ele tinha quase destruído Nova York. Ele matou e não se arrepende disso. A desconfiança era válida. Ele notou o que a agente estava pensando só pelos minutos de silêncio que se instalou no quarto, voltou para o seu quarto, batendo as duas portas com força ao passar.

Sabia que não ia demorar para que ela desconfiasse dele depois daquele interrogatório, mesmo que dessa vez ele fosse totalmente inocente. Como ele poderia ter feito aquilo, com ela sempre ao seu encalço, sua presença que podia, muitas vezes, ser totalmente irritante? Loki tinha consciência que desconfiariam dele se qualquer coisa estranha acontecesse e, apesar de não admitir, se sentia agradecido por, pelo menos, não terem o jogado numa cela, provavelmente por saber que uma cela humana não o impediria de fazer algo. Então por que ele tinha ficado tão bravo com a desconfiança dela? Ele era Loki, deus das mentiras, não se permitia sentir algo por uma mortal, tola e patética. Surpreendeu-se quando Kaira abriu a porta que dava para o quarto dele, tomou fôlego e disparou:

-Desculpa, ok? Não quero pensar isso de você, mas quase não me dá opções! Você não fala comigo, fica trancado no seu quarto, emburrado, igual uma criança de castigo. Eu _sei _que você não teria nem como fazer isso, é só que... - Ela ficou quieta, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Começava a falar demais e perdia a linha de raciocínio. A feição de Loki já tinha voltado a neutralidade normal. - Se você tem medo deles, e você é um deus... - Quase choramingou. - Então eu estou muito mais que apavorada.

-Não tenho medo deles.

-Toda vez que estamos lidando com eles, você _aparenta_ medo. Você acha que não, Loki, mas eu consigo perceber. Sei que você deve me odiar, mas, por favor, não esconde isso de mim. Eu preciso saber.

-Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Young.

-Porque você não me conta. - Sentou-se na ponta da cama dele, ainda o encarando de pé. - Queria te pedir só pra ter um pouquinho mais de consideração comigo, e com a Terra. Me conta o que você sabe. É só isso. - Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, só se encarando. O coração de Kaira batia forte, e ela nem entendia o porquê. Suspirou. Loki também não entendia o porquê ela parecia tão interessante. Talvez fosse porque não conseguia lê-la, não conseguia prever o próximo passo. Era tão imprevisível que deixava sua vida um pouco mais agitada. Kaira começou a levantar para sair depois de uns três minutos de silêncio. - Desisto. Amanhã você vai tentar tirar Thanos da cabeça deles.

-E o que te garante que eu farei isso? - Cruzou os braços. Ela deu de ombros, entendiada e cansada de ter que lidar com ele. Andou até a porta que dava para o corredor, colocou a mão no batente e virou-se para ele de novo.

-Nada. Eu só estou apostando que vocês não é tão mal assim.

Ela estava com vontade de gritar, com vontade de voltar lá e dar um tapa na cara de Loki para que ele tirasse aquela feição neutra, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Deus, ela estava morrendo de medo do que aconteceria com ela, estava morrendo de medo da invasão na Terra, e ele era capaz de manter aquele sorriso irônico. Segurou um grunhido conforme fechava a porta. Precisava de férias, precisava de alguns dias para ficar longe dele antes que perdesse totalmente a sanidade. Andava a passos rápidos para o final do corredor, querendo fugir. Precisava fugir daquele lugar. Precisava respirar.

-Kaira! - Ela parou assim que ouviu alguém chamando-a. Virou-se para encontrar Thor numa calça jeans e camiseta. Nunca tinha o visto assim.

-Oh, oi Thor. - Sorriu, tentando ser simpática e não mostrar que estava quase tendo um ataque no meio do corredor. Além disso, sua paciência para lidar com as pessoas de Asgard estava baixíssima por causa de Loki.

-Como está indo com... - Ele parou por uns segundos, provavelmente pensando em como chamá-lo. Kaira sabia que eles tinham algum problema familiar complicado, mas não fazia ideia o que era. - Loki?

-Hm, normal, acredito. Tem se comportado, se é isso que quer saber. - Thor assentiu. - Loki sendo Loki. - Sorriu fraco e soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, aquela frase sendo mais para ela mesma que para Thor. Loki era assim. Ela tinha que se acostumar. Tinha que parar de ficar brava ou chateada porque ele tinha sido um idiota com ela. Era impessoal, frio, coisa que ela não estava muito acostumada.

-E você, está bem? - Thor percebeu quando a feição dela passou de animada para uma preocupação visível. Olhou para o deus dourado ao seu lado.

-Sim, só preciso dar uma volta, espairecer um pouco. - Na verdade, ela não sabia onde estava indo. Estava deixando seus pés a conduzirem, só sabia que precisava se afastar o máximo possível, ficar o mais longe possível do deus que dormia no quarto ao lado.

-Quer companhia?

-Não, preciso de um tempo sozinha, Thor. Quem sabe outro dia. - Aumentou o sorriso, tentando mostrar que estava bem.

-Tudo bem. - Thor entrou no seu quarto e Kaira se viu sozinha no corredor de novo. Passou a mão no rosto e continuou a andar em direção ao elevador. Tinha dias que adorava ficar sozinha, tinha dia que odiava. Não queria admitir, mas naquele dia estava odiando.

Tinha acabado de ser ameaçada, então era justificável que ela ficasse com medo de ficar sozinha, tinha tido uma exaustão emocional com toda aquela confusão com Loki. Não tinha ninguém na base que se sentiria confortável o suficiente naquele momento, nem mesmo seu primo, apesar de adorá-lo. Ele ficaria enchendo o saco, era parecido demais com ela. Estava com medo, assustada e a última coisa que precisava era de Tony Stark para encher o seu saco. Odiou ter que admitir que a melhor companhia naquela hora era Loki, que quase não falava nada, só ficava ali. Precisava de alguém para _só ficar ali. _O problema era que ele tinha sido o motivo para querer ficar sozinha.

Estava confusa. Estava cansada. Estava com medo. Precisava de proteção, precisava de alguém para abraçá-la e falar que estava tudo bem, e Loki não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso. Apertou o botão do elevador e depois quase socou o botão que a levaria para o telhado. Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo que ela precisava de uma pausa. Tinha descoberto aquele lugar no seu treinamento há alguns anos. Sempre ia lá quando precisava chorar, desestressar, gritar. Também precisava de alguém que só pela presença já a deixaria calma, coisa que Loki conseguia fazer quando não era tão irritante. Aquilo seria o suficiente para ajudá-la naquele momento.

Mas era Loki. E nem tudo era tão simples assim.

**N/A: OH YEAH BABY! **

**Quem de vocês fez o ENEM esse fim de semana? Se ferraram que nem eu? Ok. Preciso explicar uma coisinha pra vocês rapidinho, não fechem a janela ainda 3**

**Esse mês de Novembro é o NaNoWriMo (Nation Novel Writting Month) que já virou internacional, haha. O que isso é? É um mês dedicado a escrita: escrever pelo menos 50 mil palavras de uma história. Pode ser fanfic, um livro novo, qualquer coisa que você queira. Eu decidi começar um _livro! _Sim, um _LIVRO! _O nome vai ser "Queda". Por causa disso, vou colocar a fanfic um pouco de lado. Eu tenho até o capítulo 17 da fanfic escrito, e tenho o final dela. Porém não tenho os capítulos que conduzem ao final. Vou continuar postando de um em um mês, ou até menos, _se eu me lembrar. _O que quero dizer é: a fanfic passa a ser meu projeto de segundo plano. Meu projeto principal vai ser o livro, que estou bem empolgada! Espero que entendam. **

**E tentem participar. Não importa se vai ficar uma droga, se vai ficar bom, o importante é você exercitar sua escrita e work bitch! **

**É isso gente, brigadão. **

**Té mais.**

**P.S. 1: THOR: O MUNDO SOMBRIO SEXTA FEIRA!**

**P.S. 2: SOCORRO!**


End file.
